Delightfully Debauched
by amps
Summary: OOC. All human. Alice and Bella like to keep to themselves...until they meet a fierce foursome who introduce them into all the things they're missing out on. Who knew corrupting two young girls could be so much fun? M for raunchiness.
1. The School Lesbos

**Mmkay...**

**So this is my VERY FIRST fanfic, and I'm superdooperpumped. Please read and review. I'd very much appreciate it (:**

_Twilight doesn't belong to me. It belongs to good ole' Stephenie Meyer._

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Another day in high school is synonymous with another day in my own personal hell.

Okay, so I that might be just the teensiest bit melodramatic, but who cares? I mean, I've never gotten anything worthwhile out of high school besides a few pieces of paper that will supposedly determine my whole future and a helluva lot of giggles behind my back from all the snotty girls at Forks High. I'm just trying to get through these last few years of prison so that I can move on with my life.

The only thing that's been keeping me alive and functioning in this hellhole is my very best friend, Alice Brandon. Alice is the kind of girl that you can picture weaving a crown out of daisies or coloring with chalk. She's got this kind of innocence about her that makes you just want to hug her. She's tiny and almost as pale as I am, with black hair that flips out at the ends. Her nose is dainty and slightly pointed up and her cheek bones are all high and model-like. She's amazingly cute and pretty, but she hides under layer upon layer of clothes. Don't get me wrong, they're nice clothes--designer, in fact--but she's always trying to disappear.

I guess that's why she's my best friend; we both like to remain inconspicuous.

The truth is, if she gained a little self-confidence, Alice could have any guy she wanted--she's that good looking. But she prefers to just keep to herself, just like I do. And that's why we get along so well.

I'm sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria, picking through my salad and trying to get rid of all the soggy pieces of lettuce. I'm not having that much success.

Alice is sitting across from me, chattering away as usual. I swear to God, half of our school would die of shock if they knew just how much Alice talks when she's comfortable around someone. The girl never shuts up.

"Helloooo? Earth to Bella," Alice says, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I lift my eyes up from my salad and give her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Al. What were you saying?"

"Right. Well, I know Friday nights are usually reserved for chick flicks and pizza in Charlie's living room, but do you think we could go to the basketball game this week?"

"Why?" I ask, a bit taken aback.

Alice takes a bite of her PB&J sandwich and a bit of jelly dribbles down her alabaster chin. She daps at it with the sleeve of her expensive grey sweater (I honestly don't know why she pays so much money for a simple cashmere) and swallows her mouthful of food. "My mom has been bugging me about isolating myself from the rest of the school. She thinks I should go 'experience the joys of high school' and talk to someone other than you," she tells me with a slight smirk.

"What's wrong with just hanging out with me?" I pout.

"Nothing at all. My mother loves you, but I think she just wants me to interact with the opposite sex."

"Oh," I mumble, a little uncomfortable.

"Trust me, Bell, I don't want to go anymore than you do, but I figure I might as well go just to make my mother shut up about it. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and sugar in the middle," she sings in that trilling voice of hers.

What's the point in refusing? I either go to this stupid game with Alice, or I sit alone with the chief and listen to him talk about the latest druggies he's locked up.

"Okay, Alice. I'll go."

Alice squeals and claps her hands like a fucking four-year-old in Disneyland, and pushes her charcoal hair behind her ears.

"Thank you, Bells! I looooove you!" she trills with a playful grin on her cute little pixie face.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you crazy little fairy."

"I promise it won't be too horrible," she swears before chugging the rest of her milk and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You can sleep over afterward, if you want, and we'll still do the whole girl's night thing."

"Kay."

Alice stuffs all the garbage from her packed lunch into the brown paper bag she brought it in and pushes it aside. Some guys in our grade walk past our table and give us questioning looks, probably wondering if we're lesbians like everyone says we are, and Alice lowers her head and blushes.

I want to tell her to not let ridiculous and idiotic gossip get the best of her, but I know better. Even though she prefers to stay under the radar, I know that Alice secretly craves a chance to be cool. And who can blame her? Hell, if I were given the chance to have what girls like Rosalie Hale have, then I'd take it in a second. Every girl wants to be pretty and popular with boys constantly hanging all over you. Even me and Ali.

The bells rings, dismissing us from lunch. I grab my tray and throw my bag over my shoulder before pushing my chair in and walking to the exit. Alice walks beside me and links an arm through mine, sneering at the boys leaning against the wall who are nudging each other and gaping at the "school lesbians". Atta girl, Alice.

I know the whole school assuming that me and Alice are fucking each other really gets to her, so I decide to think of a way to cheer her up. "Hey, Alice?" I say, squeezing her arm a little.

"Hmm?"

"What exactly does one wear to a basketball game?"

She gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand. "Dear Lord. Are you suggesting that we go shopping!?"

"Not exactly...Because you're my best and only friend, and I love you, I'm going to let you dress me."

Alice does that silly squealing thing again and kisses my cheek, earning us a few whoops and catcalls from almost every guy in the hallway, and even some girls, but we ignore it. "You, Isabella Swan, are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I know it," I smile.

"Oh, Bella, I'm going to make you look so amazing. I think we should ditch the bulky sweaters and wear something sexy. After all, we hardly ever go out and I don't think I've ever seen you wear something that shows off your tits and..."

Alice is droning on about something having to do with denim and a pushup bra, but I can't seem to hear anything. In fact, I can't really see anything either. It's like the entire crowded hallway melts away and all I can see is this mess of beautiful and disheveled bronze hair.

_Edward Cullen._

Edward is leaning up against the lockers with some slut tugging on the hem of his shirt and trying desperately to get his attention. For just a moment, his green eyes dart in my direction, and a slow smile spreads across his gorgeous face, revealing blindingly white teeth. My breathing hitches and I start to lean on Alice for balance.

_Oh, God. He's smiling at me. Edward-fucking-Cullen is smiling at me._

But then I follow his eyes, and I see that it's not me he's smirking at. He's looking at Alice's arm through mine and giving this knowing smile, like our arms touching is indicative of us sleeping together or some shit. How original. A guy with a fetish for lesbians. I'm getting really effing sick of all this lezbo shit. I am not and never have been a lesbian, for Christ's sake! I just want to shout it out over the intercom so I can stop getting these looks everywhere I go.

The girl standing with Edward runs her hand over his abs, and his eyes flick down to her. And then I'm pulled back to reality when he leans down and kisses her cheek, moving his lips slowly down to her neck.

I will never have those full lips on my neck and I will never get to run my fingers over those perfectly sculpted abs. So the sooner I accept those facts, the sooner I can get over my silly Edward obsession.

I will never have Edward Cullen. Ever.


	2. Basketball is a Great Way to Meet People

**Sorry that chapter one was so short and so incredibly boring, but I had to get the basics down. Nooowwww prepare for some fun...well, maybe not in this chapter, but defff the next one. This one is just gonna be...ehh. I don't know. We shall see.**

**Anyway, if I get some reviews, I'll make Chapter Three all nice and saucy for ya ;)**

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not, but I sure as shit wish I did._

**Mary Alice Brandon**

I never thought it would be so easy to convince my girl Bella to step out of her bubble and go to the school basketball with me. If I _had_ known that it would be so simple, I would have done it a lot sooner.

It had taken me days of planning to think of an excuse to get me and Bella away from childish sleepovers and movie nights. Sure, I enjoy my time with my best friend, but I need other people in my life, too.

A man, for example. A big, strapping, handsome man. And Bells needs one too. Badly.

Ever since those absurd rumors about me and Bella being Lesbos started floating around and spreading like wildfire, I knew that our way of life had to change. It was just so clear to me. Bella and I had remained isolated for far too long, and it was time to take action. And get some action.

So that's why I'm here, sitting on Bella's bed and sorting through all the makeup I stole from my mother's bedroom.

"What do you think of purple eye shadow?" I ask Bella, who's reading some stupid book in the corner of her room. "It'll make your brown eyes pop."

"No makeup, Alice," she tells me, peeking over the frayed pages of her book. She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs like she's too comfortable to ever get up.

_Two can play that game, Isabella._

I purse my lips and fold my arms over my chest. "Pwetty pwease Bewwaaa." I bat my eyelashes and give her a puppy dog look.

Bella rolls her eyes and tosses her book on the ground. "If I say yes, will you never talk like that again?"

Hah. I knew it would work. The girl can simply not say no to me. I'm just too cute to refuse. "I swear."

She sighs and pushes herself out of the rocking chair she was sitting in and sulks over to me. Lying down on the bed, she puts both arms behind her head and closes her eyes. "Do your worst, Alice."

I decide that Bella's too pretty for a ton of makeup, so I just dust some neutral tones over her eyes, coat her lashes in mascara, and gloss her lips. While her eyes are still closed, I pull tweezers out of my bag and stealthily climb up her body so that I'm straddling her.

Her eyes fly open. "What are you doing, Brandon? Are you trying to make all the rumors about us look true?"

I hide the tweezers behind my back and smile angelically at her. "Relax, silly Bella. I'm just putting some final touches on your face. Now close your eyes," I command.

She looks at me skeptically, but closes her eyes anyway. Fast as lightning, I shift so my knees are crushing into her arms at the side of her body, pinning them down.

"Alice! What are you-" Bella gets cut off when I pluck one nasty hair from her brow. Her eyes start to water and she begins thrashing underneath me and trying to get out of my grasp. "Get the hell off!" she shrieks.

"Bella," I growl, "just sit still and make this easy on me..."

As I wrestle Bella and try to attack her face again, I can't help but think about all the guys at our school who have probably been picturing a scene much like this since the gossip about us first started. I'm sure they'd love to see this shit. Two chicks rolling around and rubbing up on each other. Hah.

Ten minutes later I have both of Bella's eyebrows plucked into neat arcs, and a red mark on my arm where she tried to bite me. It was worth it, though. She looks hot.

Bella stands up off of the bed and runs a hand over her eyebrows before glancing in the mirror. "Wow," she gasps. "Not bad, Alice."

"Not bad? Bella, you look _hot!"_

Her brown hair is falling in loose waves down her back and her lips are shiny and pouty. Her cheeks are full of natural color (the girl is constantly blushing) and her eyelashes touch her cheeks when she blinks.

God, I should make girls look like this for a living. I'd be a fucking millionaire.

While Bella gawks at herself in the mirror, I pull out the bag of clothes that I bought at the mall for this very occasion. Bells turns around and spots the bag I've thrown onto her bed.

"Oh, Ali. You didn't have to buy me anything..."

"Relax, dearest Bella. These are just a few...necessities." I curl a finger at her. "Come here," I command.

Her eyes flick back to the bag, a bit warily this time, and she slowly lopes over to me.

"Give me your hand," I tell her.

She shoves her hand out and I take it in mine. "Okay, Bells. We're going to take an oath, a declaration, a vow, whateverthefuck you want to call it."

"What-"

"Listen, Bella," I say, putting my free hand on my hip. She obeys, mashing her perfectly glossed lips into a tight line. "Next year we are going to be seniors in high school. And I don't know about you, but I don't want next year to be like this one has been so far. I want to change the way people see us. Instead of the entire student body saying we're a couple of rug-munchin' lesbos, I want them to say we're the hottest pieces of ass in school."

"Alice-", she starts to protest, but I cut her off.

"I want to see what it feels like to have a guy wrap his arms around me, Bella! I want someone to kiss me! I want to be popular! I want to be _beautiful_!" I pause my tiny rampage to catch my breath.

"You _are_ beautiful, Ali. You're gorgeous."

"But Bell," I whine, "I want other people to think so too. Not just you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Bella, I just want to be different. So tonight, I want us to forget about all the rumors, about the years of baggy clothes and unibrows, and I want us to get in with the in crowd. What do you say?"

Bella grips my hand tighter and bites her lip. "Ohhhkay," she says slowly, drawing the word out. "We can try I guess, but I don't see how something like that will ever happen."

A mischievous smile creeps up on my face as I let go of her sorta clammy hand. I open the top of the bag and dig through it. "This, my dear, is how it's going to happen."

An audible gasp escapes her when she sees the pieces of silky and frilly cloth in my hands. And then she flies back from the bed with her arms out in front of her like I'm about to stab her or some shit.

"No way! What do you plan on doing? Do you plan on going _hooking_, for Christ's sake!?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I admonish.

"Then what are _those_," she exclaims, pointing a finger at the lacy bra I picked out especially for her.

"Christ, Bella, it's just a bra! And you're wearing it!"

"The hell I am! It's s_ee through!_"

"Fine," I snap. "We can work out a compromise. How about this one?" I hold up a slightly more modest plain pushup with silk straps.

"Alice," she groans. "Can't I just wear the one I have on?"

"No. Come on Bella, if we are going to do this thing, we've got to do it all out."

"Ugh. Fine. Give it to me."

I stuff the bra and the outfit I picked out for Bella into her arms. "Just try it on," I tell her, fingering the soft cotton of the shirt I bought, "and if you don't like it, then we can make another compromise."

"Whatever," she sighs. "What's the point in arguing?" She storms out of the room and into the bathroom.

While Bella's getting dressed, I shimmy into the outfit I bought for myself. It's a pair of faded jeans with rips and tears running from the thighs to below the knees, showing off my milky skin. My shirt is a black tank top that shows a sliver of my stomach when I lift my arms. Pairing it with simple black pumps, I twirl in the mirror and admire the way the tight tank top makes my tits look all round and perfect.

Bella comes back into the room grinding her teeth, her face bright red. "I. Am. Not. Wearing. _This._"

The dark washed jeans I picked out for Bella are hanging precariously on her hips and showing off her ass. When she throws her shoulders back, the white fabric of her low-cut shirt strains and you can faintly see the black bra through it. And her boobs! Damn, I always knew Bella was well endowed, but I never knew her boobs were so...huge. They look like they're fit for a stripper.

"Holy shit, Bells. You look sexy!"

"Not. Wearing. This," she repeats.

"Oh, yes you are. You seriously look so fucking seductive right now. You're going to drive Edward Cullen wild," I say, knowing that that comment right there will win me the battle.

I have known Bella like the back of my hand since we were tots-it wasn't too hard for me to figure out that she was infatuated with the bronze-haired sex god.

Bella's blush deepens and she gives one last feeble attempt at refusing the hot outfit. But we both know that the thought of Edward eye-fucking her is totally worth the slutty get up.

"Charlie is going to shit his pants," she whispers, checking out her ass in the full view mirror.

"Damn straight he is," I laugh.

All eyes are on us when we pull up to Forks High and step out of my car.

I'm pretty sure Mike Newton even says hi to us when he gets an eyeful of Bella's chest.

_Ahh, my plan is working._

I lead Bells up the bleaches in the school gym and sit two rows down from the "Fierce Foursome". Although, they're missing their fourth member, Emmett, who's on the basketball team. Edward and Jasper (sexy, sexy Jasper) are sitting side by side, talking and pointing to a bunch of sluts on the opposite side of the gym. Rosalie is planted on the row beneath them, resting her head on Edward's knee and twirling a piece of her golden hair between her fingers.

I make a show of slipping my purse off of my shoulders and stretching my arms over my head before plopping down next to Bella. I look over my shoulder, and see Rosalie Hale's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees me.

"Rosalie is about to go into cardiac arrest back there," I giggle, leaning into Bella and patting her leg excitedly.

Bella, being the foolish and silly girl that she is, whips her head around to see what I'm talking about.

"Bell!" I screech, slapping her leg a little too hard. "Don't look!"

She turns back around and lowers her head, a furious blush rising on her pale cheeks. "He looked at me," she whispers.

"Who? Edward Cullen?" I ask.

"Yes," she hisses.

"Of course he did, Bella. Look at yourself."

She smiles slightly. "Do I really look that good, Ali?"

"Bella, you make Rosalie Hale look like a common whore."

"Thanks," she snorts.

"Anytime, darling."

I dig through my purse and tube of lipgloss to fix up my lips. As I'm painting them, a snotty and bitchy voice comes from behind us.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the lesbians decided to come out of hiding."

Bella and I pivot in our seats and are face to face with that slutbag Lauren Mallory. She's got this nasty little smirk on her face, and I want to rip it right off of her.

I open my mouth to say something really witty to her, but someone beats her to it.

"Leave them alone, Mallory," a deep and slow voice says. It's Jasper. _Swoon._ "They look hot," he smiles seductively at me, his eyes raking from my face to the tops of my exposed boobs.

I sneer at Lauren, who sneers right back and goes back to pining over Tyler Crawley. Jasper smiles at me from behind Lauren, then winks before bending down to whisper something into Rosalie's ear, who's eyes dart to me and back to Jasper.

I turn back around. "Bell?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go out tonight, after the game."

She looks at me suspiciously. "Out where, Alice?"

"Well, I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I don't want to go home."

"Alice," she groans. "You're pushing me to my limit."

Before I can say anything, I feel someone wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Rosalie Hale is standing behind us, one arm around me and the other draped over Bella.

"Hello, ladies," she purrs in that husky sex voice she has.

"Umm. Hi," Bella stammers, her cheeks a deep red. Oh, Bella.

"You both look so hot tonight!" Rosalie tells us with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I mumble. It seems like Bitch Hale is up to something.

"You two should come sit with us," Rosalie suggests, jerking her chin in Jasper and Edward's direction. Both of them are looking at us expectantly. "I get so sick of always being around those guys. I could use some girl time," she smiles.

And to my surprise, Bella stands up and starts walking towards them before I can even form a sentence.

Who knew my girl had it in her?

**Oh shit! The Fierce Foursome are stirring up trouble in the next chapter. But I'm not posting it until I get some damn reviews!! If you read it, review it! If I get a decent amount of commentary, I'll put up the next chapter full of some yummy scenes. **


	3. Porn and Parties

**Hey, ladies and gents. So, I have to admit that the first two chapters of Delightfully Debauched were not the greatest, mainly because I was trying to zip through them so I could get to the juicy stuff! **

**But now I have one word for you... Porn. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy, my little ditties!**

**OH! Someone mentioned about the "Fierce Foursome"...no...not as in guy on guy. Actually, it's just a name for their group of friends, it doesn't imply anything. But I'll be sure to get into that later ;)**

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**Bella**

Rosalie's firm and toned ass sashays back and forth, right in my face, as I follow her up a few rows of bleachers to where Edward and Jasper are sitting. I can feel Alice tugging lightly on my shirt, either trying to subtly pull me away from the Fierce Foursome, or just as a way to release some of her pent up excitement. Whichever it is, it's getting pretty fucking annoying because the scoop neck of the shirt keeps dipping down with each wrench and showing off my cleavage.

Rosalie perches herself at Jasper's feet and pats the spot next to her, directly below Edward's knees saying, "Come sit by me, Bella."

I chance a glance at Alice and she gives me one curt nod. Edward looks at me with a blank expression as I sit down right below him.

"Alice, you sit here," Rosalie demands, tapping the metal bleacher on the other side of her.

_Great. She's separating me from Ali. Shit, shit, shit!_

How on God's green earth am I supposed to survive this sure-to-be-awkward night without Alice whispering directions in my ear? Hell, I can barely do much of anything without the girl's advice! Maybe that was Rosalie's plan...divide and conquer.

Alice gracefully sets herself down on the bench and neatly crosses her legs, her expression unreadable.

"So, ladies," Rosalie says, looking first at me, and then at Ali, "why is this the first time I've seen you here? I come to every basketball game to watch Emmett, but I never see you two."

There's a short pause, and then Alice says, "I guess we were just looking for a change."

"Mmm," Rosalie nods, just as a buzzer sounds and the game begins. She looks out at the court, her eyes scanning all the players, until she finds the one she's looking for. "Emmett looks sexy in his uniform, doesn't he, Bella?"

"Umm...I...Yeah...Sure," I mutter awkwardly. I hear two deep chuckles behind me from the boys, and a lighter and more condescending one from Rosalie.

Sure, I guess he looks alright. The sleeveless uniform shows off his creatine-enhanced biceps and the slick, glossy fabric of his shorts makes his ass look all firm and shiny. But why would Rosalie ask for my opinion? This chick is fucked up.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella," Jasper says, nudging my shoulder with the tip of his Converse.

Rosalie nods. "He's right. It's okay to think boys are attractive. I'm sure Alice isn't jealous, right Alice?"

Alice's sharp cheekbones turn so red that I'm sure they could burn my fingerprints off if I touched them. "We. Are. Not. Lesbians," she gasps, punctuating each word with a sharp jerk of her head.

"That's a shame," Edward laughs just as Jasper mumbles a "Dammit".

"I knew it. I tried to tell you, boys, but you never listen," Rosalie says with a huge grin.

Jasper yanks the ends of her hair playfully. "Whatever, Rose."

For a while the five of us don't say much besides a "Shoot the damn ball!" or "Go, Emm!" from Rose and the boys.

And with the weight of the silence pressing down on me, my uneasiness grows. All I want to do is throw Alice over my shoulder and barrel out of here, back to Charlie's where we can shovel Ben and Jerry's into our faces and watch something that has Ben Affleck in it.

And just when I think that I might just follow through with that plan, Rosalie lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay you guys," she says, looking at all of us in turn. "This whole awkward silence thing is killing me, so I'm just going to be blunt... Alice, Bella," she looks at both of us. "Edward and Jasper seem to think that you two look absolutely amazing, and they also think that you're both in need of a good fuck. And I agree with both of those thoughts, but that is beside the point.

"Anyway, we want you two to come party with us tonight after the game. There will be plenty of booze and plenty of guys...or girls if you were lying about the whole lesbian thing," she winks. "So whaddya say?"

I look at Alice, who is looking back at me, trying to fight a smile. "Okay," she says in a high-pitched voice. "But we'd have to sneak out of my house."

"No problem," Edward reassures us with a freaking sexy crooked smile. "We'll ride you...to the party," he clarifies.

And it takes everything I have not to stand up and ride _him_ right in the middle of the Forks gym.

*************************************************************************************  
Alice won't stop pacing her room and it's really starting to bug me. "What's the problem, Alice? You're getting everything you wanted."

"I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous of?"

She sucks in her bottom lip and her cheeks flush a red that could rival mine. "What if someone tries to...hook up with one of us?"

Now my cheeks are red, too. "Well...I guess it's a possibility."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Bella, you heard Rosalie. We look like we 'need a good fuck'. That's basically announcing that we should expect someone to be fishing around in our panties!"

"I'm confused, Alice. I thought that's what you wanted."

She throws her arms in the air, exasperated. "It is! That's why I'm so freaked out!"

"Translation, please," I say, a bit annoyed.

"Bella...both of us have barely even kissed a boy. Hasn't it occurred to you that we're slightly...inexperienced? What if someone like _Jasper Whitlock_," she says his name slowly, pronouncing each syllable, "tries to hook up with me, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'll never live it down!"

"Well then there's nothing much you can do. You either hook up with whoever it is that's trying to cop a feelski, or you tell them to fuck off."

She plops down on the bed next to me and drums her fingers on her thigh. "There is one other thing we could do."

"Okay. What?"

Leaning over the side of the bed, Alice pulls out a black laptop computer. "Porn," she explains.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I am nothing but serious, Bella." She lifts screen of the laptop and clicks it on. "We are going to watch some dirty and downright kinky porn, and take mental notes."

"That has to be the craziest thing you have ever come up with."

"I know. But it's so crazy, it might just work."

Alice Googles porn websites and choose one that looks promising. Once the site has loaded, she clicks on the very first link she sees.

"The door!" Alice shrieks just as two people start making out aggressively on the screen. "Go shut the door, Bell!"

I leap off the bed and fly over to the door, banging my leg against Alice's nightstand in the process. _That's gonna leave a nasty bruise._

When I turn from the door, I see Alice, sitting pretzel-style on the bed with the laptop in her lap, a hand covering her mouth. "Look at this girl go!" she squeals.

On the screen a girl is shoving all of her partner into her throat. And I mean _all _of him. That takes some skill.

"Look at the way her wrist movements coordinate with her head bobs. Definitely take note of that," Alice says in a voice that reminds me of a professor.

I have to stifle a giggle as Alice moves one hand, up and down and back up, trying to imitate the girl's motions.

"Also," I say in the same hot teacher voice, "notice how she prefers to make sounds like 'ahhh' as opposed to sounds like 'arghh'. That is definitely much sexier, and much much much more feminine."

Alice nods vigorously. "You have quite the eye for these sorts of things, Miss Bella."

And then both of us are doubling over in laughter just as the guy shoots a load all over the girl's face. Talk about dotting her eyes. We laugh and giggle for what seems like hours, until we run out of air.

"That," Alice declares, pointing at the laptop where the couple are now going at it doggie-style, "never leaves this room."

"Agreed."

*************************************************************************************

Several coats of mascara and a few clothing changes later, Alice and I are climbing out of her window into the black night.

A silver Volvo is parked a few houses down from Alice's house, waiting for us.

When I open the door to the car, the blaring notes of "Bottom of a Bottle" by Smile Empty Soul come out, disturbing the quiet. Edward is sitting in the driver's seat, a cigarette hanging limply between his lips as he watches us climb into the limited space of the back seat.

He's wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his thick arms. His bronze hair is the usual messy array, loose tendrils falling in his eyes. Seeing me appraising him, he runs a hand through his hair and smiles. So sexy.

Jasper is in the passenger seat, and Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap in the back seat. "Hello, ladies," she purrs, lifting her face from Emmett's neck for just a moment before diving back in.

Alice shuts the car door behind her, and Edward starts driving, the music still blasting:

**I do it for the druuuuugs.  
I do it just to feel aliiiiiiive.  
I do it for the loooooove,  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle.**

I notice that all four members of the Fierce Foursome are mouthing the words to the song, and I can't help but laugh.

Emmett smiles and puts a hand on my knee, massaging it gently. "Like this song?"

"It's okay," I say sheepishly, trying to knock his hand away.

Rosalie picks her head up. "It's a ritual of ours," she explains. "Before we go party, we always jam to as many drug, alcohol, and sex-related songs as we can. Just for fun," she smiles.

"Bottom of a Bottle" switches to "Let's Get Fucked Up" by Start Trouble.

**Let's get fucked uuuuup.  
Give me a cup I'll drink 'til I get fucked uuuuup.  
Alcohol my only friend.**

Emmett starts to croon the lyrics loudly and rather suggestively into Rosalie's ear:

**Driving around and I'm far from sober,  
Looking for a hoe that I can bend over.  
My friend's say I'm going nowhere fast,  
But when I'm fucked up, I need some ass.  
Boo boo booty call, let me inside some sugar walls  
I ain't got shit to do in the morning,  
FUCK THE SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING!**

Edward starts laughing at his friend making a jackass out of himself, and the sound is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And the way his eyes were all crinkled and squinting when he looked back at us. God, I almost dropped the lacy panties Alice insisted on right then and there.

"Turn the volume down!" Jasper shouts from the front seat. "Newton's calling me!"

Edward reaches a hand out to turn the volume down, just as Roger from Less Than Jake is singing:

**And Mr. Plastic Cup Politics,  
I see you're already under the influence  
Of warm beer and the comfort of all your friends.**

"Plastic Cup Politics"...these people have fantastic taste in music.

"Hello?" Jasper says into the receiver of his cell phone. "What do you mean, Newton?...What!?...Dude...I'm going to kick your ass...Fuck you...No...I don't know...You suck...Fuckkk...Fine, bye, you fucker."

"What did he say?"

Jasper groans. "Newton pussied out. Party's fucking canceled."

Emmett slams a fist against the window. Rosalie pouts. Edward blurts out a string of profanities and threats to Mike's well-being. Alice stares at Jasper.

I just sit there and take it all in.

"Fuck that shit," Emmett growls. "Edward, dude, drop me and Rose off at my crib. If there ain't a party, I'm going to take this woman to bed," he says, pinching Rosalie's ass.

"Fine," Edward sighs. "What are the rest of us going to do?"

"Do you still have that bottle of vodka, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, dude. What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we sneak sweet Alice and Bella into my place and have a little party of our own."

We pull into a driveway that leads up to a huge brick house with a Jeep parked ahead of us. Edward stops the car and Rosalie peels herself off of Emmet, and the two get out. "Have fun boys and girls," Rosalie says with a wink in my direction. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shuts the door and the two of them go into the house.

That's when I realize that Alice has been quiet for far too long now. That is _so_ unlike her. Maybe she's starting to regret her idea to get us "in" with the popular people. I guess she didn't expect it to be so fucking simple.

Who knew some tight jeans and a little bit of cleavage could be so powerful? We've managed to go from lesbian losers to sitting in the back of Edward Cullen's Volvo over the course of a day.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Alice. She nods.

"Well, girls. How does some vodka in this jackass' basement sound?" Edward asks, turning to face us.

"Let's do it," I say at the same time that Alice says, "Fuck, yes."

**I had fun with this one. I'm going to put the songs on my author bio thing, because they're all amazing. So, check 'em out!**

**Anyway, please please please rate this. The more ratings I get, the sooner the next chapter will be put up.**

**And trust me, it'll be good. I mean, it'll have vodka and Edward. How could it NOT be good!?**

**:)**


	4. Naughty Games

**Just got home from school and decided to do a quick chapter to thank all the lovely people who reviewed :) keep that shit up and you'll get a whole bunch of chapters up!**

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

Alice

Vodka and Jasper Whitlock? Yes and yes _please_.

My best friend and the object of her lust? Check and check.

This is sure to be an interesting evening...

Edward pulls his silver Volvo over onto the shoulder of the road so Jasper can figure out a way to sneak us into his house.

"You should see if your sister will sneak us in, Jazz," Edward suggests.

"Good call, man." Jasper whips out his phone and dials the number. "Maria? It's me...I need a favor...Come on, Maria, we both know that you owe me for that pot I helped you score last week...I need you to help me and a few friends sneak into the house once Mom is asleep...Okay...Deal...Peace out, little sister."

He shuts the phone, and I can see a huge grin light up the darkness of the car. God, he's beautiful.

"Take us to my place, Edward," he says, his grin never wavering.

*************************************************************************************

Jasper's house is exactly what I pictured it would be. It reminds me of a house on a plantation down South. It even has the wraparound porch complete with wooden rocking chairs to sip mint mojitos in the summer.

Sitting on the stairs of the front porch is a girl who looks only a few years younger than us. She has the same blonde hair as Jasper's, but hers goes past her shoulders. She's wearing sweat pants and an All Time Low t-shirt, and she looks like she just woke up.

Edward parks the car on the side of the street, and the four of us get out. Bella clutches my hand nervously as Edward fishes through his trunk, producing a huuuuge bottle of vodka.

"Hey, Maria," Edward purrs in a seductive voice. Bella grips my hand even tighter and I can hear her breathing a little heavier. "Don't you look cute tonight," Edward coos, toying with a piece of Maria's golden hair.

"Dude. Hands off my baby sister," Jasper hisses.

Chuckling, Edward removes his gaze from poor little Maria and claps Jasper on the back. "Sorry, man, I can't help myself."

Jasper sighs and throws an arm across his sister's shoulders. "Thanks for doing this, sis."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only doing it because you both get cranky when you don't get laid." She looks at Bella and I, who are still holding hands and sneers. I feel my cheeks start to blaze, so I can only imagine what Bella's must look like.

Maria leads us around the back of the house and opens a hatch door. Through the door are cement steps that lead to a simple, wooden door. Jasper goes down the steps first and opens the wooden door, then motions for the rest of us to follow. Maria stays at the top and watches us all climb down.

Once we're all on the cement stairs, Jasper calls, "Okay, Maria, shut it." Then, quieter, he explains. "It can only be shut from the outside."

"Have fun you guuuuys," Maria sings as she shuts the hatch door, blocking off all moonlight and leaving us in darkness.

I can't see anything.

I feel Bella breaking off my fucking fingers.

I hear someone moving around and breathing.

And then, a light flicks on.

Jasper is standing on the other side of the wooden door, looking triumphant since he was able to locate the light switch.

"Welcome to the classiest place on this side of Forks, ladies," he says, holding his arms out.

Edward snorts and leads us through the door.

Okay, so Jasper was obviously kidding when he said this was the "classiest place", but nothing could have prepared me for this. The floors are all cold, hard cement, with one thin and dirty-looking rug in the middle of the floor. Raunchy posters of girls in bikinis with soap suds all over their surgeon-perfect double D's hang on the white walls. There's an orange and brown couch up against the far wall that looks like it's taken quite the beating-probably too many hardcore hookups on those poor cushions. The lighting is dim and depressing, and it sort of smells stale.

Jasper plops down on the decrepit couch and pats the cushion next to him. "Alice," he coos, and my heart nearly stops, because, damn, I didn't even know he knew my name. "Come sit."

I set myself down on the scratchy couch, and look at Bella who is sheepishly tugging her shirt to a more modest height. Edward sits down on the floor and opens the bottle of vodka.

"So what game are we playing, Jazz?"

"I'm thinking some good ole' fashioned Truth or Dare with a new twist."

"Oh?" Edward says, walking over to Bella and poising the vodka bottle at her lips. She gives me a panicked look before taking a quick swig and making a face as it goes down. "Atta girl," Edward whispers in her ear and her cheeks get red.

"Here's the deal," Jasper begins. "We're going to play a regular game of Truth or Dare. You get as many chickens as you want, but every time you chicken out, you have to take a lengthy swig. So I have a feeling you two girls are going to be plastered before the night is over."

"What makes you say that?" I snap.

"I don't know," he admits. "You girls just don't seem like you'd be up for doing anything wild."

Bella looks at Jasper and a smirk tugs at her lips. "I think you might be surprised, Jasper. Alice and I have decided to come out of our shells."

"Score!" Edward mumbles as Jasper says, "Perfect!"

The four of us arrange ourselves in a circle on the floor, Jasper to my left and Bella on my right with Edward in between them and the alcohol in the middle.

"I'll start," Edward says, looking at each of us before his eyes finally settle on Bella. "Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella

"Bella, truth or dare?" he asks in a deep, rough voice that makes me want to crawl into his lap.

I take a deep breath to steady myself before saying, "Umm...truth?"

Edward looks right into my eyes and twirls a piece of my hair. "Be honest," he purrs. "Are you, or have you ever been, a lesbian?"

_Psh. Saw that one coming._

"No," I growl, giving him a light smack on his rock solid arm. "Now it's my turn...truth or dare, Edward?"

A devilish grin lights up his face. "Dare."

_Payback is a bitch, Mr. Cullen._

"I dare you to kiss Jasper," I declare, surprising all of us. Alice doubles over in laughter and Jasper's eyes grow wide. Edward just keeps the steady grin on his face as he picks up the bottle of vodka and presses it to his lips, his eyes never leaving my face. He slams back quite a bit of the alcohol, barely wincing as the burn passes through him.

He sets the bottle back down in the middle of the circle and tugs on the ends of my hair. "Nicely played, Swan."

"Okay, I'm up," Jasper says, rolling his eyes at Edward. "Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice bites her lip and glances my way. I nod encouragingly and she says, "Truth."

"Who in this room do you find the sexiest?" Jasper begins. "Me, Edward...or Bella?"

Jasper and Edward both have matching smirks on their beautiful faces. Alice just looks like she's about to bite someone's head off.

For a while, she's silent, and I think she will take the vodka option over admitting her attraction to Jasper. But, when the woman said she wanted to change, she wasn't kidding.

"Jasper, okay?"

Jasper chuckles lightly. "What was that, Toots? Can you repeat that?"

"Jasper," Alice mumbles, her head lowered and her cheeks on fire.

"Sorry, what?"

"I THINK JASPER IS THE FUCKING SEXIEST PERSON IN THIS ROOM!!" Alice wails, throwing her hands in the air as the rest of us start laughing hysterically.

Edward throws a hand over his heart and a pained expression washes over the gorgeous plains of his flawless face. "Geez, Alice. I'm really hurt."

Alice ignores him and swivels her head in Jasper's direction, being brave enough to face him.

I gotta hand it to the girl, she's got more guts than I do.

"Jasper," she whispers, trying to put the same seductive edge to her voice that Jasper and Edward have mastered, "truth or dare?"

For just a fraction of a second, Jasper's breathing hitches, and he leans toward her, his eyes fluttering. But then Edward clears his throat, and Jasper recovers. "Dare," he says, still slightly flustered from Alice's sexy voice.

Alice places a finger on her lip thoughtfully, and I swear Jasper's eyes nearly fall out when she slips it into her mouth for just a moment. "I dare you to...kiss me," she whispers so low that I can barely hear it.

Jasper's usual hard and cocky expression softens and a sweet smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "Gladly," he whispers back, inching himself closer and parting his lips slightly. "All you had to do was ask," he whispers in her ear as he takes her face in his hand and leans in.

I was expecting his to just give her one, sweet little peck, and that would be that.

Boy, was I wrong.

The two of them start devouring each other and moaning softly, as if Edward and I aren't even there.

And even though I find it absolutely disgusting, I can't help noticing that they look so _right_ together.

And that simple observation makes me so jealous of my best friend that I want so desperately to cry.

They just _fit_. They are complete opposites of one another, everything that the other is missing.

Alice's raven black hair contrasts against Jasper's white blonde locks, and she's so much smaller than him. Where Jasper's face is hard and masculine, Alice's is delicate and feminine.

They're just _perfect_, and the thought makes me full of happiness for my friend and bittersweet jealousy at the same time. Because I doubt that it's possible for me to have that with Edward, or anyone for that matter.

Once Jasper's hands start roaming Alice's body, and her fingers get tangled in his hair, Edward and I decide that we've had enough.

"Okay, seriously, dude. Take your hand away from her ass and let's get back to the game," Edward says, annoyance in his tone.

Jasper waves him off. "Leave us alone. Go kiss Bella."

My cheeks burn and my breath hitches.

Part of me wants to die. The other part wants Edward to crawl on top of me and rip my shirt open with his teeth.

Edward chuckles at my panicked reaction. "Breathe, Bella."

"Right," I exhale.

"Okay, you two," Edward says loudly, trying to get Alice and Jasper's attentions. "We're gonna go give you some PRIVACY." He yells the last part, and their heads fly apart.

"We're going to give you some privacy," I tell them, much quieter than Edward had been. "And we're taking the vodka," I smile.

"I like the way you think, Doll," Edward croons, running a hand down my back and resting it right above my ass...

Dear Lord. I might just have to superglue the zipper to my pants shut for tonight.

"No, wait!" Alice screeches when she sees us getting up to leave. "We're done, I swear. Right, Jasper?"

"Right," he grumbles, sounding like he's not nearly finished. Poor kid is probably gonna have a horrid case of blue balls.

"Please don't leave me, Bella...at least, not yet," Alice smirks, squeezing Jasper's thigh and driving him mad.

I don't dare look at Edward, because if I do, I'll more likely than not jump into his arms and leave Alice lying on this nasty floor. Instead, I say, "Okay, who's up?"

"That would be me," Edward says, sitting down next to me. "Hmm...Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alice sniffs bravely.

_This could end badly..._

"Fantastic," Edward says, rubbing his hands together and getting an absolutely adorable look of mischief on his face. "Little Alice, I dare you to kiss your dear friend Bella."

"Fine," Alice and I say at the same time.

We've been giving each other little, meaningless kisses since we were tots. It's not a big deal for us. At least, it wasn't until people start claiming we were sleeping together.

"You didn't let me finish," Edward frowns. "I dare you to kiss Bella...and me. At the same time."

"_Excuse me?_" Jasper spits.

"It's okay," Alice says with a smile naughty enough to match Edward's. "If Bella's up for it, so am I."

"Bella?"

"Is that even possible?" I ask, trying my damndest to stall.

"Yes, dear Bella, it is possible. In fact, it works quite well."

I open my mouth to either concede or scream, but Jasper beats me to it. "Edward, do you have a thing for my sloppy seconds? First Jessica Stanley freshman year, and now little Alice here..."

"Ew. Fuck you, dude, you just ruined the best potential three-way kiss ever."

"You're damn right, I did."

Alice crawls in between Jasper's legs and pulls his arms around her chest. She presses herself back against his chest and leans her head back on his shoulder to say, "I guess I'll just have to settle for you, Jasper."

The smile that creeps across Jasper's face is almost blinding.

Edward groans before lunging across the floor and unscrewing the cap on the vodka. "Let's get drunk."

"Okay!" I say, a bit too excited to pry my attention away from Alice and her flirting.

Edward takes a long pull from the bottle and then presses it to my lips. I choke the burning liquid down and press my lips together to keep it where it belongs. Edward is about to take his second sip when Jasper and Alice start sucking face again.

"Okay, seriously, me and Bella out of here," Edward snaps. He chucks the bottle onto the couch and moves to the other side of the room, where there is a small window that looks about as big as a magazine.

Alice starts to pout behind me, so I just move to the window and watch Edward's muscles twitch as he tries to pry it open.

"Relax, little one," Edward tells Alice when he turns around. "We're going to go for a little drive so you two can get better acquainted, and then we'll call you to open the window and let us back in. Deal?"

"Okay!" Alice says brightly, bouncing up and down.

Jasper waltzes over and he and Edward both pull on the window until it budges.

"Okay, Bella," Edward says, looking at me. "Up you go."

Jasper makes a cradle with his hands, and I step into it. He hoists me up, while Edward puts hands on my hips to steady me and push me through the window at the same time. I slip my arms through the opening first, then my head makes it out into the cold night. Soon all that's left in the basement is the lower portion of my body.

"Nice view," I hear Edward chuckle and I try to shimmy my ass through the window

"You've got to lift me higher!" I hiss. I feel myself lower just a tad, and then my entire body flies out onto the damp grass.

I duck my head back into the window to watch Edward pull a chair over to the wall and stand on it. His face comes to the window my height, and we are literally only the space of a breath away from each other, so close that the tips of our noses are almost touching and I can smell a hint of mint on his sweet, sweet breath...

"You're gonna have to move back, Bella," Edward chuckles, pulling me out of my trance. I didn't even realize that I was tilting my head to the side to poise myself to taste his lips until I have to straighten up and scoot back.

With ease, Edward hooks his arms out of the window and pulls himself out.

"Let's go," he whispers, holding his hands out to help me up.

I eagerly reach for them, and almost pass out when the velvet smooth skin of his hand meets mine. I let him drag me to me feet and put an arm around my waist. Silently, we walk to his car.

Edward pulls away from the Whitlock house while I fiddle with the knobs, trying to find the heat.

"Where to, Bella?"

"Umm...I don't care. It's up to you."

"Okay, then."

I rummage through his iPod, trying to pick out a song that won't embarrass the hell outta me. He's literally got thousands of songs on the thing, and I don't know his tastes. Finally, I settle for some classic, 90's grunge rock because it's my favorite and it seems like the type of thing he'd listen to.

"Heart Shaped Box" by Nirvana starts filtering through the stereo as we pull onto the main road.

"Nice pick, Swan."

"Thanks," I mumble.

Edward starts singing the lyrics in a deep and flowing voice that sounds eerily close to Kurt Cobain:

**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath**

My mouth just hangs open uselessly as I stare at him. His lips move hypnotically, whispering the words in the right parts, and then yelling the "Hey! Wait!" parts.

If I thought he was irresistible before, this only made him that much sexier.

I mean, he sounds like Kurt Cobain, for God's sake!

As I watch his lips sing me Nirvana and his bronze hair flop in his eyes, Edward gets that same up-to-no-good, crooked grin on his face.

Before I can ask him what he's smiling about, he punches the ceiling of his car and yells, "PADIDDLE!"

I look out the windshield, and, sure enough, a car with only one headlight, a 'padiddle', is passing us by.

"Nice," I laugh.

Edward looks at me expectantly. I'm not really sure what he's looking at, but it's driving me crazy and making me all hot and bothered.

"What?" I ask.

"Bella, we are in my car, we will follow my padiddle rules."

"Okay, fine. What are _your_ rules?"

"If I get a padiddle, you have to remove an article of clothing. And vice versa."

_Edward Cullen wants me to take my clothes off? If you insist, Mr. Cullen..._

"Fine," I sigh, sticking my tongue out at him.

I lift one of my legs, which are still draped in the too-tight jeans that Alice had to squeeze me into, and run one hand up and down my calf. I hook my fingers under the hem at my ankle and play with it, purposefully using my other hand to massage my thighs and move down to my foot. I hear him take in a sharp intake of breath as he watches me caress my thigh, and see his fingers tighten on the wheel out of the corner of my eye.

"Breathe, Edward," I tell him, holding back my laughter.

I hear him exhale his breath as I slip off the ballet flats I am wearing and toss them into the backseat.

Edward groans and stares at my bare feet in anger. And then, the beautiful and threatening smile is back on his face. "You're asking for it," he growls.

Edward whips the car around, making us go the wrong way on a one way street, and takes us to the highway.

Tons of cars are speeding down the busy highway. There have got to be at least a million padiddles in that sea of cars.

"Oh? Playing dirty, are we?" I ask him, batting my eyelashes and pushing my arms together so he gets a nice view of my tits. His eyes flick from the road to my exposed cleavage a few times, until my hand bangs against the roof and I yell, "Padiddle!"

"Shit," he grumbles. "Hold the wheel, will ya."

I lean across the center console and grab the wheel. Edward's arm brushes up against me as he removes an article of clothing. And then his hands are over mine on the wheel, holding them in his steel grasp. I try to tug away, but he won't let me.

Slowly, I remove my gaze from the road and look at him.

I gasp. I can't help it. It just comes out.

His t-shirt is gone and now I'm looking at nothing but his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. And to top it all off, we're only centimeters apart again, and I can smell the sweet minty scent of his breath.

"Hi," he purrs, tightening his grip on my hands and flickering his eyes back to the road.

"Hey," I breathe. "Can I have my hands back, please?

"Not until you play fair."

"I am playing fair!"

He shakes his head slowly. "No, shoes definitely do not count as clothing. They are footwear. Huge difference. So you still owe me an article." He looks at my shirt pointedly and smirks at me. "It's only fair, Bella," he whispers, sending the scent of his breath right into my face and making my eyes flutter.

"Let go or I will send this car careening into the guardrails," I growl.

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"The shirt, Bella."

"Edward..."

"Bella."

"_Edward."_

"Come on, Bella. I'm sure you're really pretty under there. If you don't want to take it off, I could always pull over and do it for you..."

"Fine," I sigh. "Let me go and I'll take it off."

His grip loosens just the slightest bit. "Promise."

"I swear."

He removes his hands from mine, and they immediately feel cold and pointless. It feels like they shouldn't even be attached to me unless Edward's hands and there with them.

I criss-cross my arms and peel the shirt away from my skin slowly, the cold air sending goose bumps all over my skin.

I half expect Edward to have that cocky grin on his face when I look at him, but what I see is so much different. His eyes are not on my tits, they're on my face, and his expression is completely soft. It's almost reverent.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispers, shocking me and making tears prick in my eyes.

I know, it's irrational. But he just sounded so sincere and just _in awe_ of me.

I've always known I was average looking, but, hearing those words come off of Edward's lips made me believe otherwise-even if it was only for a moment. He actually made me feel beautiful. He made me feel comfortable, and warm, and at home, and just right where I should be.

And now all I can think about is the _real_ Edward-the one who isn't trying to impress his friends or get some action. And that's the person I want, always and forever. I want _this_ Edward to be mine.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know where I want to go now."

** Okay, so I planned on this being a quick chapter, but I couldn't stop writing!**

**If I get a decent amount of reviews, you'll find out where Bella wants to go, and what's going on with Jasper and Alice now that they're all alone!**

**So, get to typing! Review meeee!!**


	5. Don't Judge a Book By Its Sexy Cover

**Okay, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I was having technical difficulties. I had to get a new laptop and it was very stressful :( **

**But now it's all fixed, so I guess that's good. So enjoy this chapter, because I had to spend a good chunk of money to get the equipment to write it!**

**As always, I love reviews.**

__

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Alice

I watch as Edward shimmies his firm little ass out of the tiny window with so much excitement that I can't seem to keep my own ass on the ground. I'm literally bouncing up and down on the hard cement floor, willing Edward to move a little faster so that I can get back to molesting Jasper.

Edward finally makes it through the window, and Jasper climbs up on the chair to shut it. When he raises his arms to fix the latch, his shirt raises, revealing the sexy muscles of his lower back and the top of his boxers. Sweet baby Jesus.

Jasper steps down off of the chair and looks at me, looking a little hesitant. Like he's not sure if he's allowed to touch me or not. Where is that cocky guy that would tear up any piece of ass that came his way without hesitation? Who is this careful and sweet Jasper?

I'm not really sure which Jasper I prefer. I mean, I love this sweet Jasper who looks like he doesn't want to treat me like a piece of meat, but I'm kind of in the mood to be taken advantage of. Some part of me that I'm not really familiar with is screaming for him to touch me in ways that would make Jenna Jameson herself gasp.

So, I decide that I'm going to get exactly what I want.

Slowly, I curl a finger at him with a wry grin on my face. "C'mere, Jasper," I purr.

The look of hesitation leaves his face for just a second and is replaced with a flash of pure lust. But he quickly composes himself and shakes his head, back and forth, back and forth.

"Alice…"

Oh great. What did I do? Was I really that horrible? Oh God, I was, wasn't I!? Shit shit shit…

"…are you sure…"

Wait, what?

"…that this is okay…?"

Yes, I'm positive. Come kiss me.

"…I mean, I know you're a virgin…"

Great. The ominous V-card is going to ruin my day. Why oh why didn't I just let Eric Yorkie take my innocence freshman year in the playground like he begged me to let him?

"…and I don't like to take girls' virginities. It's just a rule of mine…"

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"…I mean, it's not you or anything, trust me. I just can't do that to you."

"Why not?" Ew. My voice sounds all whiny and shaky and upset. I don't want him to know how much I'm hurt by his rejection, but my damn voice gave me away.

"Alice, I lost my virginity in seventh grade to Rosalie in the bushes behind her house. When it was over I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away and said that she had lip-gloss on. Not to mention it took me weeks to get the grass stains off of my knees. That's not the way it's supposed to be. You're supposed to love the person, or at least _like _them, and it's supposed to actually be enjoyable. I couldn't ruin that for someone else."

Tears are welling up in my eyes, but not from the rejection. It's because he's right. I would probably hate myself in the morning if I had sex with Jasper tonight. Sure, I've been obsessed with him pretty much since we met, but it still would disgust me that I had sex just because I could, not because I had a real connection with that person.

Jasper just saved me from myself, without even realizing it. Maybe there's hope for this player yet.

"Thank you," I whisper, trying not to look at his face. I stare at his feet instead, marveling over how white his socks are and how big his feet are.

He starts to walk closer to me, until his feet are right next to my sitting form on the cement. With a sigh he says, "Alice that doesn't mean that I don't want you. You know that, right? Because, trust me, I want you right now. So badly."

"Okay," I sniff, my voice still sounding weak and sad.

"Don't you believe me, Al?"

Not really.

"It's true, Alice. I mean, that thing you did with your tongue and the way you kinda bit my lip a little…" he trails off and takes another small step toward me, so that his knees are almost bumping me in the face.

I lift my head to look up at him and find myself staring face to face with his massive erection. And when I say massive, I mean _massive._ The boy should be in porn.

"Do you believe me now?"

I think I feel my head nodding mechanically, but I'm not really aware of anything right now except for the little tent shape protruding from Jasper's jeans.

I don't really know what did it, but at that moment the real me came back. For a little while I had let myself feel self-conscious and unwanted, which is so unlike me. That's usually Bella's thing. But Mary Alice Brandon is a confident person who can handle any situation. And it's time to show it.

"You know Jasper," I say, rising to my knees, "we can have some fun without having sex."

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Alice?" he asks with a low growl in the back of his throat. So sexy. Ahh.

I look up at him through my eyelashes and pout my lips out just a little as I snake one of my arms around the back of his knees, so that my tits are pressed against shins and my chin is resting on his thigh. "I'm sure we can think of something." Hopefully my voice sounded all gritty and sexy like I wanted...

Jasper looks like he's losing it. He's staring down at me, on my knees and wrapped around him like I'm offering to be his personal sex-slave (which I sort of am), with his mouth open and his eyebrows furrowed. His arms are extended in the air above me, like he's not sure if he should pick me up off of the floor and make sweet love to me or push me off of him.

"Jaaaasperrrrr?" I sing when he doesn't say or do anything or even move, for that matter.

His mouth snaps shut with an audible click of his teeth, and his eyes focus on my face. Faster than I can even think, he swoops down and lifts me into his arms and looks down at me, again looking hesitant.

This will not do. Looks like I'm going to have to take charge. As he starts to walk us toward the nasty couch, I lean up and catch his bottom lip in between mine, sucking on it lightly. And he takes the bait right away. His tongue flicks out and parts my lips before slipping into my mouth.

There are no words to describe the feeling. The feeling of him tasting and biting and holding and just _being_ with me. There are no words for the feeling in my chest, that light and weightless feeling that's almost like butterflies, but without the nervousness and a million times better. It's just impossible to describe something that is this amazing.

And the feeling of his lips moving along with mine are making me completely forget the whole sex thing. Just him kissing me is enough to keep me occupied for the rest of forever.

Bella

The eerie calm in the air confirms that we have made it.

I undo my seatbelt and jump out of the car before it's even come to a complete stop. It's completely dark now, without all the lights of the small town of Forks to get in the way, and all I can see are stars. The grass feels damp and dewy under my bare feet (I never did put my shoes back on) and the air feels cool.

I hear Edward shut off the car and step out, with a blanket from the backseat of his car in his arms. The wind blows his bronze hair everywhere and makes it look all messy and sexy.

He looks around at the surroundings as he walks slowly toward me and wraps the blanket around my still bare shoulders. "Why didn't you put your shirt back on?" he laughs, rubbing my shoulders over the blanket to warm them.

__

Because I want you to look…

"I don't know," I whisper as I pull the blanket closed so that he can't see any more of me.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

He dips his head down and nuzzles his face in my hair at the base of my neck. I could be wrong, but I think he might be smelling it. Weird. I can't imagine my hair smelling _that _great.

"So, Bella, why are we here exactly?"

"Look at it. It's beautiful up here." I lift an arm to the meadow in front of us, the lush grass, the tiny, babbling stream, the flowers. All of it. So beautiful.

I feel Edward nod behind me and his arms loop around my waist. "Yeah," he breathes. "Beautiful."

But he's not looking at the stream, or the trees, or the grass, or the flowers. He's looking at me--my wild, windblown hair, my smeared makeup, my bare neck, my freckles--_me_.

And even though that had to be the biggest cliché ever, the kind of thing you see in some sappy chick flick--because it came from Edward, it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I could listen to his half-ass attempts at romance for days and never once feel bored.

I turn around and smile at him, and then I do something I don't think either of us ever expected. I open the blanket and my arms and I hug him. I meet one sappy cliché with another and I squeeze him like he's my schoolyard sweetheart. And he lets me.

I expected him to break our embrace before I did. But neither of us moves. We just stand there, wrapped up and tangled in each other, and say nothing. And for some strange reason, it's perfect.

"Bella?" he whispers without pulling away from me.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

So ridiculous. I want to laugh, but I can't. Because I completely understand why he asked me that random and silly question; he wants to know me as badly as I want to know him. He wants to make up for all those wasted years of him being the popular player and me being the shy lesbian.

So the two of us lie down on the wet grass, with me in the crook of his arm and the blanket over us, and I answer every ridiculous question of his, and he answers mine.

And just like that, I get to know the real Edward Cullen a little more.

Alice

Jasper snores. I told myself I could never marry a man who snores, but I think I could live with this one. It's kind of a quiet, breathy snore. I sorta like it.

We're still laying on his disgusting couch, and my cheeks are still on fire.

I still can't believe what just happened a few minutes ago.

After Jasper laid me down on the couch, never letting his lips leave mine, I started to get really paranoid.

What if we stole another couple bases, and I didn't know what I was doing? What if watching all that porn with Bella didn't help anything at all? What if I made a fool of myself?

So when I felt Jasper's hand start creeping up the skin under my shirt, I lost it. I practically decked the poor boy.

And as I watched Jasper fall to the floor with a thud, the tears started to spill. Because, damn, did I feel stupid.

I was the one who tried to seduce the kid, and here I was, pushing him away and crying like my puppy just died.

And what did Jasper do? He picked himself up off of the floor, sat next to my trembling form on the coach, and pulled me into his chest. He let me get his shirt all wet with salty tears and he didn't tell me to be quiet when I started to really sob.

He just held me and let me get everything out of my system. And when the tears finally subsided but the embarrassment didn't, all he said was, "I'm so sorry, Alice."

Sorry? _Sorry?_ He only did what I practically told him I wanted him to do! Why on earth is this gorgeous boy apologizing when it's me who should be explaining herself?

But my throat was too weak from my crying to tell him any of this. So he laid us both down on the coach, hesitantly laying an arm around me, and told me to get some rest.

And that's how I got to where I am right now. Lying down against Jasper's chest, counting how many times it rises and falls.

I'm at one thousand and thirty-three when I hear Jasper's phone ringing. Not wanting to wake him up, I fish around carefully in his pocket for the phone and flip it open. "Edward" I whisper into the receiver.

"Alice?" Edward's confused voice comes through the other end. "Where's Jasper?"

"Sleeping. Where are you two?"

Before he can answer, I hear a light tapping noise coming from somewhere in the dark basement. I scream. I can't help it.

Jasper sits up beside me and throws himself in front of me. "What, Alice! What's wrong!?"

I hear the tapping noise again, and Jasper's head snaps in the direction of the tiny window.

Oh. That must be why Edward was calling. I bend down and pick up the phone that I dropped in fear, and press it to my ear. "Edward," I growl. "If that is you outside the window, I sincerely hope you are wearing a jockstrap, because I am showing no mercy when you get in here."

Edward chuckles lightly on the other end and Jasper goes over to open the window for them.

I shut the phone and sit up, suddenly wide awake, because I have a feeling there's a good reason why Bella and Edward are back so early.

**Okay. Not much from Bella and Edward, but expect more next chapter. Also expect some good times, because, like Alice said, there's a reason why they're back so early. Please review, they make me want to write more :)**


	6. Okay, Judge Away

****

Thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em comin.

Also, I realized as I reread some of my writing that there are a few sentences that are hard to make sense of. Even for me, the writer. I haven't gotten any complaints, so I thank you all for that. But, keep in mind that I'm only sixteen…my writing skills aren't as crisp as some of the other fanfic ladies out there, and for that I apologize. Please continue to ignore my horrid attempts at literature haha.

Note: the italicized portion is a flashback…

__

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Bella

_"Favorite band?" Edward asked as he absentmindedly twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. If only he knew how little things like that drove me crazy…_

_"Uhh, I don't know. I like too many; it changes from day to day."_

_"Well who's your favorite today?"_

_"Nirvana," I blurted out, without even thinking twice. I slowly lifted my head off of Edward's chest to turn around and look at him._

_He blinked once before answering. "Hmm. Great band, but I was thinking you'd go for something more recent. That's twice in one night you've picked Nirvana," he mused, bringing up how I'd chosen "Heart-shaped Box" out of all the other songs on his iPod before we came to the meadow._

_I shrugged. "I guess I'm just in a grunge mood today."I turned back around in his lap and laid my head on his chest. He immediately went back to fingering my hair._

_Edward nodded at my lame explanation and awaited my question. For the past hour or so we'd been alternating asking each other completely ridiculous questions, promising honest answers no matter how embarrassing. I found it extremely hard to just submit to those interrogations, but Edward always answered without hesitation._

_I tapped my chin as I thought of my next question. Think, think, think…nothing. It was taking so long for me to think of something, that Edward was now humming to himself, no doubt trying to entertain himself._

_Desperate to not come off as boring, I opened my mouth and welcomed any words, any words at all. "What do you want to do now, Edward?" I heard myself purring suggestively. Woah. Where did that come from?_

_I could feel Edward's muscles twitching and straining as he turned me around quickly in his lap, so that I was straddling his legs and breathing in his scent. He pulled me close, so that our chests were touching. Dear Lord…_

_Looking me dead in the eye he said, "Bella, all I've wanted to do all night is kiss you."_

_Kiss me? Me? Isabella Swan? The school lesbian? By all means, Mr. Cullen…_

_I didn't say anything. I simply flung myself at him. Our lips latched, and I was immediately overcome with the taste. I didn't even know it was possible for the inside of someone's mouth to taste so damn appetizing. It was like Listerine without the burn and vanilla and sex and Edward. Amazing._

_Once the taste buds on my tongue stopped howling with pleasure, and I was able to gather my thoughts, I become aware of how perfect we fit. How his lips somehow found mine no matter which way I turned my head. How his tongue managed to dip in and out of my mouth at the right moments, never straying from the right area and never once making me feel like he was bathing me with his tongue, like most guys do. And how my soft, involuntary moans weren't even embarrassing because they only seemed to fuel him more…_

_Mid tongue swirl, it happened. Just as his hand was running over the length of my back, ready to take me to places I've never been before, a set of headlights appeared on the trail leading to the meadow, stopping right behind the parked Volvo._

_Edward and I stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped thinking._

_Silently, we watched as the lights of the car shut off, and the door creaked open. A dark shadowed stepped out and closed the door behind him, the noise making Edward and me jump in the darkness. We heard a subtle click before a beam of light from a flashlight starting sweeping the far end of the meadow, only a yard or so from where we were still laying._

_"What do we do?" I hissed in Edward's ear, the panic in my veins making me a little jumpy._

_"We have to get back to the car once he's far away enough." Edward whispered into my hair, his breath chilling the skin on my neck._

_We waited for what felt like years, but was really only a minute or two. The beam of light and the dark figure were now walking in the opposite direction from us, so we scooped up our blanket and broke out in a sprint to the car._

_Shirtless. Shit. I completely forgot that my shirt was balled up somewhere in Edward's car. The freezing night air whipped against my bare chest without the protection of the blanket, and my teeth started to chatter._

_But I kept running, Edward's hand pulling insistently on mine, trying to get me to go faster._

_I fell. A lot. But somehow, praise the good Lord, we made it to the Volvo._

_Edward slinked into the driver's seat and hastily unlocked the passenger side door for me. Just as I lowered myself onto the cool leather, the beam of light shone against my back, and I swear I heard someone yell, "Bella?" in a confused and somewhat horrified way._

_I slammed the door without looking back at the dark figure, and Edward sped away down the trail._

_When we turned around to head back to Jasper's, I saw the car that had been parked behind Edward's. It was a police cruiser with a mustached cop staring off into space with a troubled expression, in the front seat, like he'd just seen his virgin daughter frolicking around shirtless with a strange teen/god…_

Alice

I look at Bella, then I look at Edward. I do this a few times. I look at Jasper a couple times too, just because he's nice to look at…

And then I just start cracking up. I laugh until I literally can't breathe.

I mean, come on! Charley! Bella would finally make out with the man of her dreams, only to have her officer daddy ruin it all.

My laughter is immediately cut off by a sock to the shoulder from my dear best friend. "Alice!" Bella whines. "Not funny!"

"Bella, sweetie, it's hilarious," I say between a few giggles.

She pouts her lips and puts her hands on both hips. "Oh yeah? Well I bet you won't find it very funny when my dad shows up at your house to make sure we're both there snug in your bed!"

That little ditty made Jasper and Edward's ears prick up. "You guys share a bed when you have a sleepover?" Edward asks. When will the male population get over this sick fetish for girl on girl action?

"Focus!" Bella screeches. "Now is not the time for you to imagine us rolling around between the sheets!"

"Too late. That's all I can think about now…" Jasper mumbles. Silly boy.

I walk over to Bella's slightly trembling figure and pull her away from Edward's arms--much to her dismay. I fold her in my arms and smooth her hair, just like I always do when she's upset. Her shoulders immediately slump and I feel her entire body relaxing. "Okay, Bells. What do we do?"

"Want me to take you ladies home?" Jasper suggests sweetly.

Bella and I look at each other. It's clear on both of our faces that neither of us wants to go anywhere. I want to stay here, where I can sleep on a concrete floor with Jasper's arm as a pillow. And I'm sure Bella wants to do the same with Edward.

But right now, the most important thing is making sure the Chief doesn't lock us up for the rest of our high school careers.

So it looks like we're going back to la casa de Brandon. Sigh.

Jas and Edward drop us off at my house at two thirty in the morning. They help us climb back through the window to my room.

Once I'm in, Jasper hisses my name from down below, outside in the darkness. "Psst…Alice…"

"What is it, Jasper?" I ask, leaning over the window sill.

"Let us take you girls to a party tomorrow night. We'll pick you up here at eight."

I look at Bella for confirmation, and she gives me a quick nod. "Okay, sounds good," I whisper out the window.

"Goodbye, ladies…" the boys call as they hurry off back to Edward's Volvo.

Sure enough, Chief Swan calls Bella's phone a mere three minutes after we crawl into my queen-sized bed. We assure him that we've been here all night, just minding our own business, and he eats it right up. Mission accomplished.

Bella

"Alice…" I groan. I turn so I can look at my butt in the mirror. Sure enough, the jeans Alice bought for me are so tight that my ass looks two times bigger than it normally does. Not to mention the fact that when I bend down, the straps of my lacy, pink thong (also picked out by Alice) stick out blatantly. Stupid Alice and her obsession with making me look like a teenage sex-symbol.

"Relax, Bella," Alice sighs as she assaults my head with a can of hairspray. "You need to loosen up."

I roll my eyes. "No, Alice. You need to stop dressing me like a skank."

She sets down the can of hairspray and picks up the mascara, quickly coating my lashes with the black gunk. "Bella, please do not insult me like that. I would never dream of dressing you like a skank! I'm simply just dressing you accordingly for our plans with the boys tonight."

_The boys. _God. We've only been on speaking terms with Jasper and Edward for a little over twenty-four hours now, and already they are "the" boys. As in, "the only boys we want." Or maybe, "the only boys in Forks High crazy enough to talk to us." Whatever it is, Alice and I have somehow made them our own personal property in our minds.

At exactly eight o'clock, Alice and I hear a horn blaring outside her window.

We opt for the door this time, instead of the window, considering we have nothing to hide. Well, at least, not really. We told Alice's parents and Charley that we are going to a "small get-together" with a "few close friends." Alice's mom nearly jumped out of her chair when we told her that we had friends other than each other. We agreed to be home by one, and Charley mentioned that he had a breathalyzer in his cruiser, if he needed it.

"Hey, boys!" Alice chirps as she crawls into the back seat of Edward's Volvo, for the second time in two nights.

Jasper and Edward both shout hello's over the music blasting through the speakers. Tonight, they're playing "My Neck, My Back" by Khia. I guess their silly tradition of playing dirty songs about illegal and sexual things continues without Rosalie and Emmett. A slow blush creeps up my face when Khia sings about getting licked in all the right places…

Ten minutes later, we arrive at a huge brick house that has all it's lights on. Music is pouring out of the cracked windows, and there are stable people filtering into the house, and completely inebriated people stumbling out. Off to the side of the house is a deck with a hottub, where at least twelve people are jammed, all practically sitting on top of each other, some fully clothed, others half-naked…one guy completely naked. There are three kegs sitting in the front room of the house, with people crowded around them, filling their cups and talking animatedly.

I feel Alice's hand brush nervously along the small of my back, letting me know that she's there, right behind me, and we're going to stick together through this. Our first high school party. Complete with booze, boys, and bombshells. And then there's us, standing with our mouths agape like we just walked into the Twilight Zone.

Edward walks to one of the kegs and fills a red plastic cup with frothy beer. Taking a swig, he turns to us, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Well, ladies, have at it. Grab a beer, go mingle. Enjoy yourselves."

He says this like it's the easiest thing in the world. Little does he know, it's probably the hardest. For one, Alice and I can't drink, considering my father is a police officer with all the equipment he needs to check my BAC. Secondly, who the hell are we supposed to "mingle" with? Alice and I have known pretty much every person here since grade school, but we don't actually like any of them. Apart from Jasper and Edward, of course.

We just stand there stupidly and refuse to move.

Jasper notices our discomfort. "Really, girls. Go. Edward and I have to go find Rose and Em, anyway."

Are they insane? Are they actually going to leave me and little Ali here alone to fend for ourselves? The answer is yes, they are. Edward clutches his cup in his hand and disappears into a crowd of people without another word, while Jasper begins to fill his own cup.

"Hey!" Alice screeches beside me. "Jasper, please tell me you are not getting yourself a beer!"

Jasper just looks at her, with his eyebrows raised, and continues to fill the cup.

I can see the little pixie's face getting red with frustration. "Don't you dare drink that, mister," she says through clenched teeth, her hands on her hips.

"And why not, little one?" Jasper asks with his sexy ass Southern accent.

"Because Bella and I have to be home at one in the morning on the dot, and either you or Edward has to drive us," she spits. "And Edward is already getting his drinking on, so it looks like you're shit out of luck!"

Jasper rolls his eyes and raises the red cup to his lips, slowly. A smirk is on his face as he puts the rim of the cup to his lips and promptly drains the whole thing. He tosses his head back with a satisfied "Ahhhh." He crumples the cup easily in his fist and tosses it aside, the cocky grin back on his face.

Hesitantly, I look at Alice. I know that move from Jasper probably has her ready to rip his head off, and I need to be prepared to hold her back. But she doesn't look pissed at all. Instead, her small, delicate face is contorted with too many emotions at once. She looks confused, upset, hurt, shocked. Her lip quivers a little and her eyes narrow into two slits. She flips her hair and turns around, weaving through the throngs of people.

I glare at Jasper, who is chuckling softly and downing another beer, and then hurry off behind Alice.

"Ali…" I shout over the music, but she doesn't stop.

I grab hold of the back of the tight, purple shirt Alice is wearing so we don't get separated. The two of us snake through the crowds for a few minutes before Alice marches up to a couple who are grinding on each other like there's no tomorrow.

Alice asks the couple something, but no one can hear her over the music and chatter. The dancing couple shrug their shoulders and Alice yells, "BATHROOM?" They point to a door to our left, and Alice drags me in and locks the door behind us.

"What the fuck!" she shrieks once I flip the light on. "They are being such jackasses! First Edward walks away, without even saying anything, then Jasper goes and starts drinking when he has to drive us home later tonight! Fuck!"

"Okay, calm down, Ali," I say. I press on her shoulders until she eases herself down and sits on the edge of the bathtub. "Charlie told me that for each beer you drink, it takes about an hour to wear off. So we'll just go find Edward and tell him to stop drinking this instant. He should be okay to drive by the time midnight rolls around."

"And how do you know Edward will listen? How do you know he won't blow you off like Jasper blew me off?"

Honestly, I can't see Edward doing that to me. Not after the night we spent together. He was so sweet and gentle. The way he looked at me and lightly grazed his lips against mine proved that he had it in him to be a good guy. And I really think he likes me. There's this sort of undeniable connection between us that can't be ignored. He'd stop drinking if I asked him too. I'm sure of it.

I'm sure Jasper and Alice had a connection last night, too, but she wouldn't really talk to me about it. When I asked her how things left once Edward and I went to the meadow, she just blushed furiously and shook her head, a strange look on her face.

"He'll listen to me, Alice," I tell her confidently.

Boy, was I wrong.

When I finally track Edward down, he's already tipsy. There are empty cups cluttered around him on the couch he's lounging on, and his eyes can't seem to focus on anything for a long period of time. Rosalie and Emmett are sitting on either side of him, feeding him shots of something as they laugh and joke about God-knows-what. Jasper is sitting in a recliner in front of them, sucking down yet another beer and laughing at his friends.

I stand right in front of Edward and snap my fingers in front of his face. "Hey. I need to talk to you."

A slow smile spreads across his beautiful face and he leans toward me a little. "Are you trying to get me alone, Swan?" he laughs.

What?

He pats Rosalie's knee insistently and says in a slurred voice, "The girl can't get enough of me, Rosie!" This, of course, brings on a round of laughter from every single member of the Fierce Foursome.

I feel my cheeks getting hot and my chest tightening. Alice tugs on my elbow, trying to extricate me from this terrible situation, but I hold my ground.

"Edward," I growl. "You're drunk."

He nods and tilts his head back, pouring a shot down his throat. "Tell me something I don't know."

Alice tries pulling me away again, but I shrug her off. "Okay. Well are you aware of the fact that you have to drive me and Alice home by one? Oh, and my father's a cop?"

Edward smiles drunkenly and blinks a few times. He opens his mouth to say something, but Bitch Hale beats him to it.

"Bella, dear? Can you please back the fuck up and leave poor little Eddie alone?" she says with venom in her voice. "Let the man enjoy himself, for Christ's sake." She looks right in my eye. "Run along now, girls."

She then proceeds to lean across Edward's body to make out with Emmett who just laughs and tangles his fingers in her hair. Edward leans back and chuckles as the two devour each other's faces with "poor little Eddie" smooshed between them.

Tears are welling up in my eyes. How did this happen? How did the tender Edward I snuggled up with last night turn into this cold, asswipe Edward?

I don't pull away this time when Alice tries to drag me away from the Foursome.

For a while, Alice and I just sit on one of the couches in the other room and don't say anything. We just stare at the floor in front of us and wait for it to be time for us to walk ourselves home where we'll put on a happy face and say we had a fantastic time. Only three more hours to go. How hard can it be?

Suddenly, the cushions sink as someone lowers themselves next to us. I pry my gaze up to my left and see a handsome guy who I don't recognize smiling at me. His face is rugged with five o'clock shadow, and his eyes are a deep blue. His hair is a sandy blonde that's cropped short.

He looks from my face to Alice's and his smile turns into a frown. "Now what has you two lovely ladies feeling so blue?"

****

I barely got any reviews for the last chapter :( that's why this one took so long. I had no motivation! If you like what you see, please please please REVIEW! I really do read every single one, and I enjoy all of them. The more I get, the faster the next chapter will be up.


	7. Please, try to enjoy this

****

Wow…thank you for all the reviews. I know I said that you'd get chapters super fast if I got a lot of reviews, and I meant it. But things came up and I couldn't get this to you as fast as I wanted. So, I'm going to do a double post…kind of. I haven't written the next chapter, but I think I know what I want to do with it. So I'm going to work endlessly on it until I can get it up! It should be up by later tonight or early tomorrow!

Oh, and you were right. Of course it's James! Who else would it be?

__

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Alice

Lambs are gentle creatures. Everyone knows that. They frolic around in their white, fleecy coats and nibble on grass. Lambs just don't cause problems.

And they're also very consistent. You never hear about a lamb turned carnivore, ripping all the neighboring cows to shreds, or a lamb producing green cotton.

Sure, there is the occasional lamb that will go and fall in love with a lion, but that's extremely rare.

Until tonight, I thought lambs were these sweet little creatures that like to follow around Mary and Little Bo Peep, but now I think I might need to take a closer look at those soft, little guys.

Edward and Jasper have just taught me and Bella that it is possible for a gentle, caring lamb to morph into a rude, cocky, condescending beast.

I'm still in shock. I mean, after last night, I thought Jasper was for sure the one for me. And not in that cheesy "you're the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with" way. I thought he was going to be the one to rescue me from the pits of high school hell. The one who would hold my hand and say, "Here, Alice. This is how to survive." And that's exactly what I need; someone to not only be my shoulder to cry on, but also my helping hand, the one to guide me through all the wreckage to the brighter side of things.

I need that more than anything. I thought it would be possible for me to just ride through high school in obscurity, my only friend being Bella, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. It doesn't work that way. It's impossible to be invisible. You're always seen--no matter who you are--and you're always talked about. And Bella doesn't know how to be what I want to be; popular.

But Jasper's not going to help me. This much is clear, as I sit on the couch, surrounded by drunken people tripping over their own two feet, and watch as he sips a beer and squeezes Rosalie's knee. His eyes are glazed over and his beautiful blonde locks are pushed back off his forehead. He's laughing at something, and, oh, what I wouldn't give to be close enough to hear that musical laugh.

With a sigh, I pry my gaze away from Jasper, and look at Bella on the other end of the couch. Her cheeks have the slightest tint of pink to them as she looks up at that blonde guy from under her lashes. Bella doesn't realize it, but she is an amazing flirt. Everything she does, even if it's unintentional, is beyond cute. If only she could see the effect she has on the male race.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes snap up and lock with mine. She smiles sweetly at me and calls, "Ali! Come over and talk to us!"

Ugh. I've been trying to subtly remove myself from Bella's presence since the moment Edward shut her down. It's nothing against my dear best friend, it's just the guy she's been fawning over for the past hour is…well, the guy gives me the creeps. I'm not sure what it is about him. I just get a bad vibe from him.

I think I know him from somewhere, though. He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well.

Sighing internally, I inch myself over next to Bella and try to catch up with the conversation she and Creepy Dude are having.

"I can understand your point," Bella says, nodding. "But Indie music is just so much more exciting! I mean, think about it. It's almost like you're discovering these bands before they make it big."

Scary Blonde nods appreciatively as he considers this, his lips pursed.

"Independent artists are in," Bella declares, wrapping up her little speech.

"Well, you sure have me convinced, Dearest Bella."

I roll my eyes as the blonde drapes his arm around Bella's shoulders and gives her a gentle squeeze. Bells looks up at him and absolutely beams. Looks like she got over Edward pretty fast.

"Oh, Ali, this is James, by the way. He goes to Washington University." Bella winks at me discreetly at the fact that he's a college boy. "James, this is my best friend, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he purrs, extending a hand out to me, which I totally ignore. I just give him one curt nod of acknowledgement.

"James is going to give us a ride home," Bella explains.

James nods as he says, "I don't drink." He glances Edward and Jasper's way and gives them a hard glare. I'm guessing Bella told him all about our little squabble with the guys we were supposed to…well, I don't really know what we were supposed to do with them, but it sure as hell isn't this.

"That's very nice of you," I respond flatly. Trying to ignore Creepy-ass James, I start to scan the room, looking for anyone who can hold my interest better than he can. When my eyes land on where Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are sitting, I see Jasper, blatantly staring at me, like he wants to wring my neck or something. And Edward is staring at Bella the same way. Weird.

But I'm not about to spend the rest of the night watching Bella flirt with guys that look like rapists. And I'm sure as shit not going to sit here and let Jasper shoot daggers at me, when I did absolutely nothing wrong to him. So I stand up, smooth my slutty-ass shirt, and set out to find something fun to do for the rest of the night.

Bella

I watch as Alice stalks away, her tight jeans straining over her perfect little ass, with furrowed eyebrows. I know she's upset about the whole Jasper thing, but there's no reason for her to be so cold to James. I mean, the guy is going to give us a ride home, for Christ's sake. The least she could do is act a little grateful.

James notices the distress on my face, and starts rubbing my knee in a comforting way. At least, I think he means for it to be comforting. His hands are a little too rough for my taste.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he whispers in my ear.

I smile reassuringly. "Nothing."

He nods and moves a lock of my hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering just a little bit on my cheek. "So, Bella. We still have a few hours before you have to be home. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Somewhere out there, Charlie is flashing his warning lights and telling me to snap on a chastity belt. But the whole point of being here is becoming someone new, someone who has fun and doesn't worry about her police officer father. So I let James pull me to my feet, and I even let him snake an arm around my waist. New Bella doesn't get nervous when hot guys want to touch her…or, at least, she doesn't show it.

James leads me to a little pool house to the right of the party. Inside, it's pretty much empty except for a few inflatable rafts and canisters of pool chemicals. It's cold outside, and the skanky top and thin jeans Alice gave me offer no warmth whatsoever.

"You're shivering," James whispers, his voice low and husky. He takes off his hoodie and drapes it over my shoulders. Then he starts rubbing them vigorously, trying to create friction to warm me up, my back pressed up against his chest.

I feel one of his hands come up and sweep my hair away from my neck, and then his lips pressing against the flesh there. A gasp involuntarily escapes me as he runs his hands up and down my arms, over my shoulders and stomach. My head lolls over to rest on his shoulder, and he begins to kiss my neck again.

"You like that, Bella?" he croons in my ear, as one of his fingers dips under the hem of my shirt and tickles the soft skin of my belly.

I answer with a soft whimper, begging him wordlessly to go back to attacking my neck, because, damn, did that feel good. Almost as good as when Edward did that…but now is not the time to be thinking about that.

James spins me around and his lips crash onto mine. And the only thing I can think of when his tongue plunges into my mouth, is how he doesn't suck lightly on my bottom lip, like Edward did, or how his tongue is moving in and out of my mouth too insistently, not softly the way Edward's did. God, all I can fucking think about is Edward. That's a problem.

Forcing myself to think of James, and only James, I throw my arms around him and crush myself into him, eagerly nipping at his lip and massaging his tongue with mine. I sigh into his mouth as one of his hands goes into my hair, tugging it. But he pulls on it a little too hard, and I bite down on his lip in response.

And, boy, does he like that. He grunts and pushes me up against a wall, his hands roaming down my arms and playing with my fingers. One of my knees is in between his slightly parted legs, and we both start shamelessly grinding all over each other. I can feel him, hard and at attention, right on my aroused pussy. I moan as he digs his hips into mine, rhythmically rubbing his erection into me.

James fingers are just traveling up under my shirt, when the door to the pool shed slams open.

We both fly apart, licking our slightly swollen lips and looking like we just broke Mommy's expensive vase and are waiting to be punished.

I look in the doorway and all the air leaves my lungs in one big whoosh.

Because there in the doorway, in all his bronze-haired glory, is Edward Cullen.

Alice

"Take your top off!" some guy screams at me and my new friend, Angela, as we dance and grind all over each other.

Bella and I used to be best friends with Angela back in the day. In elementary school, the three of us would patrol the jungle gym at recess, running off to tattletale on anyone who abused the sacred monkey bars. Then junior high came along, and Angela Weber grew boobs. Huge, Double D boobs. And with so much boobage, she outgrew us.

Angela separated from our little trio, and joined up with a bunch of sheisty bitches, like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. For a while, Angela was queen bitch at Forks High. She was notorious for spending her weekends up at some college or another, and going down on every sexy college boy in sight.

And then she had to go and get pregnant.

She didn't keep the baby, of course. She was only, like, fifteen, so she went to a free clinic and got herself an abortion. The only problem; everyone found out about it. Turns out there are downsides to being friends with the most popular girls in school; they have huge mouths.

Stanley and Mallory told everyone about the abortion, and Angela became a social outcast. Until last year, no one would even look at her.

Then, when we were Sophomores, Angela did the unthinkable (as if the abortion wasn't enough). She canoodled around with Garrett Nomad, Kate Denali's boyfriend of two years. You just don't mess with Kate Denali. The girl is vicious.

But, surprisingly, it put Angela back on the map. All of a sudden, she was the girl that all the guys in our high school wanted to hook up with. She started hanging out with all the Senior boys, going to their parties, riding in their BMWs.

She may not have any girlfriends, but every guy wants her. And when I say every guy, I mean _every_ guy.

I know an opportunity when I see one. If I want guys to want me, all I have to do is have a source. And Angela Weber has men at her beck and call at every hour of the day. I'm sure she can introduce me to a few.

All I had to do was strut up to her, reminisce about old times, and she was basically my best friend all over again. I think she was just desperate for teenage, female interaction, but it's whatever. I'll take what I can get.

Now, the two of us are thick as thieves. We're both standing in the middle of the floor, swaying our hips and mouthing the words to some dirty rap song. And, much to my delight, there are numerous hot guys swarming around us and watching us dance provocatively.

"Take your top off!!" one of the guys shout again. "Doooo iiiitttt!"

I just laugh it off, but Angela…

The room erupts in cheers and hoots from every single guy. Angela is now in nothing but a black water bra (which makes her Double Ds look even more voluptuous) and her tight jeans, with the straps of her thong peeking out. She whips her shirt around her head, like a helicopter, and tosses it right at Eric Yorkie's face.

Angela gives me a very pointed look that clearly says, _Why the hell is your shirt still on?_

So, without even thinking about it, I peel the thin fabric off and pull it over my head slowly, giving all the horny guys a little show as I wiggle free. With a grimace, I realize that my meager B-cups look miniscule next to Angela's huge knockers. It's like she's the mountains, and I'm just the poor little plateaus. I need to do something to step up my game, something that will make me look even sexier than Angela.

I do not regret what I do next whatsoever. In fact, I kind of enjoy it.

With a slow, half grin spreading across my face, I step closer to Angela's tall, slim figure, so I'm pressed up against her. She's so much taller than me, my chest only reaches her ribs, and my head is right next to her neck. We swivel to the beat, skin on skin, with all the guys gaping at us.

Slowly and sensually, I move my mouth to her bra strap and hook my tongue around it, slowly inching it off her shoulder. This incites even more cheers from the guys, which makes me grin in triumph. Angela sees what I'm doing, and joins in, twirling a strand of my hair around her finger and licking her lips.

"Kiss her!" someone yells out.

I press my lips to Angela's shoulder, where her bra strap used to be, and drag them across the area there. She responds by taking her nails and running them along my back. I crush myself closer against her bare stomach and bury my face in her collarbone, her long black hair sticking to my cheeks.

The song ends, and so does our little charade, much to all the guys disappointment. I smile amusedly at all their faces and internally pat myself on the back. Who knew I could turn on an entire room of men?

I scan the room, looking for my shirt, feeling like the sexiest girl in the whole house.

And then my eyes fall on Jasper, yet again watching me, but this time with his mouth hanging open in shock at my little display.

Oh, Jasper. Now you want me, don't you?

Too bad you can't have me.

Bella

A million scenarios run through my head.

Edward running up and knocking James out for laying his hands on me, then grabbing my face and marking me as his own.

Edward falling down on his knees and apologizing for being such an ass, begging me to give him another chance.

Edward scooping me up and sexing me up on the leather seats of his car…

But none of those things happen. Because my eyes finally leave Edward's sparkling green eyes, and land on a leggy strawberry blonde with tits the size of beach balls. She's tucked under his arm, stroking his chest with one finger as she whispers something in his ear. I recognize her immediately as Tanya Denali, one of the infamous Denali sisters who are all known for their fornicating with anything equipped with a penis.

She finishes whatever it is she's whispering to him, and looks right at me and James. "Oh, it looks like this is already occupied, Eddie…" She trails off as her eyes focus on me, looking me up and down. "Bella Swan!?" she laughs in incredulity when she recognizes. "Bella Swan and _James_!? I don't believe this!"

"You know Tanya?" James asks me. I nod and smooth back my hair.

Of course I know Tanya. She and her two sisters, Kate and Irina, are like high school royalty. They're also strong believers in the whole "Alice and Bella are lesbians" thing.

Edward is just looking at me like I have three heads. His mouth is forming a perfect O and his eyebrows are both raised. Is me getting a little hot and heavy with another guy really that hard to believe?

"Bella goes to Forks High, James. That's where I went. My sisters are both still there," she explains. "James and I go to Washington U together," she tells me.

"Sweet," I mutter.

Edward hasn't moved an inch.

"Well," Bitch Tanya says, "we're sorry we interrupted. Come on, Eddie." She gives him a little tug on the arm, but he doesn't budge. He just keeps staring at me, with that same disbelieving look on his face. It's not until James puts his arm around me and draws me to him, that Edward finally allows Tanya to lead him away.

Odd.

Once the door is shut, James attacks my face again. His hands are all over me, groping me through the fabric of my shirt roughly. It's all too much. I try to push him away.

"James," I gasp into his lips. "Wait."

"I want you so bad, Bella," he snarls into my neck before he starts licking and sucking it.

One of his hands goes to my ass and gives it a tight squeeze.

"James," I try again. "Stop it."

He responds by moving his hand away from my ass cheek and moving it to my face, forcing my lips to meet his. I struggle against him, but he's too strong. He just forces me to lie down on one of the inflatable rafts, and pins me down there, his hands going to work with the buttons of my pants.

"You know you want it," he whispers.

"Please. Stop."

He puts a finger to my lips as he undoes my zipper. "Shh, Bella. It's alright."

__

No,

But he already has my pants pulled down to my thighs. He sits up off of me to shimmy them off my legs, and I take the opportunity to recoil from him, backing all the way up to the corner of the pool shed.

He mock frowns at me and says, "Come on now, Bella Dear. Don't make this hard on me, you fucking cock tease."

"Please," I whimper. "Please don't do this."

Chuckling humorlessly, he stands up and removes his shirt, then unzips his pants, but leaves them on. He walks towards me, reaching for me, and all I can think of is Charlie snapping handcuffs on him and reciting the Miranda Rights.

James' strong hands lock around my arms, and he yanks me to my feet, tearing my shirt off of me and tossing it aside.

"Now, please," he coos, "try to enjoy this."

****

Okay…intense, right? The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. I swear on all that I hold dear!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!3

I want to tell him,_ it is not alright._


	8. Scream at the Top of Your Lungs

**Here it is, as promised. Enjoy**

_Twilight belongs to $$ Misz sTePhEnIe MeYeR $$_

Alice

I need to find Bella. And fast.

I just remembered where I've seen that guy James before.

It was two years ago, at the hospital. I was there because I broke my arm attempting a round off backhand spring in gym class. The school principal had to drive me there, and I had to resist the urge to bawl like a four-year-old and demand to see my mommy.

"Okay, Miss Brandon," Mrs. Cope, the principal had said, "I need to get back to the school, but your mother will be here shortly to pick you up. Just wait right here in the waiting room."

"Okay," I'd told her.

She smiled and awkwardly patted my shoulder before walking away, her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

So there I was, minding my own business, reading People's magazine, when a cop (not Charlie) strolled in, holding a guy who looked to be about eighteen by the arm.

"Alright, son, you sit right here and don't move a muscle," the officer told him.

The boy rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair opposite me with his arms crossed. I couldn't help noticing how damn hot he was. He had blonde hair, cropped short, and dazzling blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I kept peeking at him over the top of my magazine, willing him to meet my gaze.

But he just kept staring at his feet with a scowl on his face.

After about a half an hour, the cop returned and removed his handcuffs from the belt around his waist. He calmly told the boy that he was going to take him to the station for some questioning.

The boys face turned visibly red with anger, and he flew up, his chair toppling over. "I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted.

The cop put his hands up and tried to calm him down, telling him that they just wanted to talk.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Now, calm down, son. We just want to ask you a few questions."

By now my magazine was long gone, tossed haphazardly on the coffee table in front of me. I watched as the officer took a step towards the boy, who took a step back and puffed out his chest.

"I didn't touch her! I didn't hit her, I swear!" he screamed, little specs of spit flying from his mouth.

That's when a nurse came over and ushered me away from the scene, telling me I could wait for my mother with her in the cafeteria. I eagerly went with her, feeling like I was in more of a mental hospital with all the yelling going on.

I turned as the nurse led me down one of the clean-smelling hallways to get one last glimpse of the boy. He was finally relenting, allowing the officer to snap the cuffs around his wrists. His blue eyes were rimmed in red, and he was shaking his head morosely.

That boy was James. I'm sure of it. I never forget a hot face when I see one. And James was and still is a total hottie.

But now I'm on the verge of tears as I think of Bella with him, all alone. What if he hurts her? What would I do without her?

"I have to go find Bella," I whisper in Angela's ear. We're sitting around a poker table, playing Circle of Death. I know I shouldn't have been drinking, but it was kind of hard to resist. I am at a party, after all. But I'm not too worried about that right now. Bells is more important.

Pushing my chair out from the table, I stand up and start to navigate my way through the throngs of people.

I pass through the living room, where the Fierce Foursome have all returned to their original spots on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie are both taking turns with a bottle of scotch, passing it back and forth between them as they take lengthy swigs. Edward is sitting back with Tanya Denali perched on his lap, playing with his hair and telling him about something having to do with the pros and cons of college parties. Jasper is just lounging on the other side of Rosalie, sucking on a lit cigarette.

I spare them only one hard glance before I'm sprinting for the next room, my eyes looking for mahogany hair and pale skin.

"Alice." I hear a slurred voice behind me, then a hand is on my shoulder, making me skid to a stop. I turn around and am face to face with Jasper. His cigarette is hanging limply from his lips and he's swaying just the slightest bit. He asks, "What the hell was that?" He gestures to the other room, the room where Angela and I did our little sexy dance.

I sigh heavily. "Not now, Jasper." I try to walk away, but his grip on my shoulder tightens.

"What's the rush, little one?" He smiles down at me and taps the tip of my nose with his finger.

The frustration and dread I'm feeling are starting to get overwhelming and I can feel tears brimming along the edges of my eyes. I try again to pull away from Jasper, but his grip remains consistent. "Woah," he says, his voice softening after noticing my almost-tears. "What's wrong?" I just shake my head, tears streaming down my face. "Jesus. I'm sorry! Don't do that! Don't fucking cry, Alice. Tell me what's wrong."

"Let go, Jasper," I say in a hushed voice. "Just let go."

"Not until you tell me why you're crying. Is it because of me, because you know--"

"I HAVE TO FIND BELLA!" I yell with panic in my voice, startling everyone in the room.

Edward's head snaps up, and he practically throws Tanya off his lap. "What's wrong with Bella?" he asks, noting the desperation in my voice.

"Nothing. I don't know," I tell him. "I just have to find her."

Tanya bounces up and down on the couch and waves her hand around in the air like a fucking little kid. "Oh! Me and Eddie just saw Bella in the pool shed with James! Can you believe it!? I guess you two aren't lesbians after all!"

"Where's the pool shed?" I ask Edward frantically.

"I'll show you," he says as he stands up off the couch and walks over to us. He looks at Jasper and says, "You stay here, dude. You're plastered."

Reluctantly, Jasper removes his hand from my shoulder and sits back down next to Rosalie, who kisses his cheek and hands him a shot glass. I try not to let how close they are bother me. Jasper's not mine, and I am not his. Let Bitch Hale have him, if she wants him.

Edward puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me out the front door, and down a long walkway. It's so dark, I can't see anything down the path.

"So," Edward hedges, trying to ease the tension. "Having fun?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him and say, "What do you think, Edward?"

He winces and removes him arm from my shoulders. "Sorry. For earlier," he clarifies.

Is he serious right now? God. It's not me he should be apologizing to, it's Bella. And it's not him who should be apologizing to me, it's Jasper. Silly boy.

"Whatever, Edward. I just want to find Bella and go home."

He nods and opens his mouth to say something, when we hear a scream. Edward looks at me, his eyes wide. "Stay here," he instructs. I try to protest, but he's already running down the path, away from me.

All I can do is sit here and hope that Bella is okay. God, I hope she's okay.

Bella

Renee once took Tae Kwon Doe classes. It was just one of her short-lived hobbies, but I'll never forget how serious she got about it. The whole self-defense thing completely sucked her in, and she started over thinking every situation. Like, one time, we were sitting at an outdoor café, and she spotted some guy dressed in black that she said looked "mighty shady".

"I swear, Bella, he's looking at me funny," she'd said to me as she sipped her iced coffee. "I might have to bust out some of the moves I learned in karate class today."

"I think that won't be necessary," I'd told her.

She then proceeded to tell me all about the self-defense techniques she'd learned, and then further delved into how I should protect myself in real life situations.

"And if you're ever hijacked," she'd said, "run the car into a tree. The low impact hit won't be enough to kill either of you, but it'll give you a chance to get away from the hijacker."

I nodded, not really listening, and ate my spinach salad.

"And don't forget, Bells. If someone's ever trying to hurt you, you scream. You scream at the top of your lungs, until someone comes to save you."

So I start screaming. Maybe someone will come save me, just like Renee promised. I scream so loud, I swear my face might turn purple.

"Shut the fuck up!" James hisses at me, clapping a hand over my mouth.

I start crying, trying to wrap my arms around myself, as James begins hungrily kissing me again.

That's when I hear it. Just one faint, "Bella!," coming from somewhere outside. I don't care who it is, or why they're looking for me. All I care about is getting away from James. So I decide to try screaming again. I manage to get one good shriek out before James' hand is back over my mouth.

But that's all it takes. Suddenly, James' figure is being flung backward and a low voice is yelling at him to get the fuck away from me. I can't see or hear much over my uncontrollable sobbing, though.

Blindly, I start fumbling around for my clothes, sobs ripping through my chest.

"Bella." A soft, velvety voice whispers next to me, and I feel a familiar hand on top of mine. "Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head, but don't look up. I can't look at him. I can't see the look on his face.

"Edward," I choke, staring at my lap. "I can't find my clothes."

"It's alright, Bella. He's gone. It's okay." He sighs and squeezes my hand once. "Are you okay? I mean, did he…did he, you know? Touch you…?"

"No," I croak, my cheeks flaming despite the circumstances. "You got here before he could do anything."

He sighs again, his warm breath washing over my face. I can tell he's looking at me, but I still refuse to look up. "Thank God." And with that, he stands up, leaving me on the cold ground.

Now I finally look up to see Edward shrugging out of his white button down shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask weakly. I mean, honestly. How dare he start stripping? How is it even possible he's turned on by this situation, anyway?

But I have to admit, he looks like an angel standing there, the moonlight casting bluish light all over the planes of his face. His green eyes are full of worry, and there's the most adorable crease in his forehead.

Edward holds his hands up and shushes me. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. You're okay." He slowly kneels down next to me and holds his shirt out to me, offering it. "It's okay," he says again, his voice soft. I put the shirt on, the mere scent of it calming me down significantly. "You're okay."

He lightly strokes my cheek, and I look up at him. He looks fine, except for one small gash on his lip. I gingerly touch it with my finger, my silent apology.

"I'm fine," he says. "It's okay."

I stand up slowly, holding Edward's unbuttoned shirt closed with one hand and wiping my eyes with the other. "I want to go home now."

"Of course. I'll take you." He starts buttoning his shirt, his long fingers working nimbly. I shudder delicately when his finger brushes the skin of my stomach. "It's okay," he says again.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

The hint of a forced smile plays on his perfect lips. "It just seemed like the right thing to say."

He's right. It's okay. I'm okay.

Alice

The first thing I see is Edward's distinctive bronze hair. And then I see Bella, tucked away safely under his arm, wearing nothing but a blue button down shirt that reaches the middle of her thighs. Her hair is wild, sticking up in all directions and her face is paler than usual.

"Bella!" I run up to her and throw my arms around her, extricating her from Edward's side and letting her collapse into my arms.

"I'm okay, Ali," she assures me, sniffling slightly.

Edward relays the gist of what happened to me while Bella clings to me like I might float away at any moment. I stroke her hair when Edward tells me about James, and how he had to pry him off of Bella. I see a small gash on Edward's lip, where James must have tried to hit him back.

"She wants to go home," Edward tells me. "I can take you. I'm not drunk."

I nod and follow Edward to his Volvo, where I stuff Bella into the backseat and tell her to relax. I shut the door and turn to Edward. "You think she's alright?" I ask.

He considers this for a moment, playing with his keys and staring back at the house, where the party is still raging. "Yeah. I do."

Heaving a sigh, I pat his shoulder and give it a little squeeze. "You did good, kid. Thanks for helping her. It means a lot."

"Sure, Alice. It was my pleasure."

"But that doesn't mean you're forgiven for how you acted earlier tonight, mister." I poke a finger in his chest and he stiffens.

"I know," he says quietly.

I walk around to the passenger side of the car to get into the front seat, but before I do, I stand on my tiptoes so I can see Edward over the top of the car. "You know," I say, "I really like you, Edward. Fix it. Win her back."

He smiles, his perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I plan to."

**Okay, so it's a little short, but what did you expect? I wrote this in mere hours, people! Please review, and I'll either update very soon, or give you another double update. **

**.....REVIEW.**


	9. You're Okay

****

I am a fan fiction virgin. Any tips on how to get more readers, or better my story in any way? I could sure use some.

Please, readers, pop my cherry!!

I'd prefer any suggestions in message form, just so I can keep track of 'em.

Thank ya.

__

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella

It is customary, in a situation like mine, for people to ask if you're okay. For them to obsessively hover over you, looking for any inkling you need help, searching for a cut, a bruise, a broken heart. This doesn't apply to Edward.

Just one more thing about him that's unique and unorthodox. And absolutely lovely.

"You're okay." It's a statement. He tells me this as he helps me out of the backseat of his car, his long fingers having a calming affect on my body. "You're okay," he whispers again.

Edward snakes his around my waist and lets me lean into him. He practically drags me up the walkway to my house, with Alice walking behind and touching my hair every few steps.

Leaning up, I kiss Edward's jaw line--that perfect, square jaw line--as a sort of silent thank you. "I'm okay."

His grip around my waist tightens as he kisses the top of my head, his lips lingering a second longer than necessary on my hair. I think he might be smelling it. Again.

I reach for the doorknob to open the front door, but it swings open before I get the chance, my hand hanging uselessly in midair. There, in the doorway, is an absolutely livid Charlie, mustache and all.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He glares at me, his mustache twitching. "Mary Alice Brandon." Another glare at Alice. "Would you please remind me what time you two were supposed to be home?"

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "One o'clock, Dad."

"And what time is it now?"

Alice ducks her tiny head down, staring at her shoes and says, "I'm not sure, Charlie."

Charlie purses his lips and looks at his watch. "It is now one-thirteen. That means you are precisely thirteen minutes late. What do you have to say for yourselves."

I can't be sure, but I think Edward might be choking down laughter. And you know what, he is right to. This is so ridiculous, it's almost comical. Almost.

It's incredulous to me that a mere half an hour ago, I was getting taken advantage of by some sleazy college guy with beer stains on his teeth. And now, Charlie is standing here acting like being thirteen minutes late is the end of the free fucking world. The latter seems pretty unimportant in comparison, yet here he is, chiding me over the most trivial of things.

It's not fair. It's not _right._

For a millisecond, I consider throwing what happened tonight into Charlie's face, just so he'll shut up about being late, but I've already decided that my dad can not find out about tonight. I mean, Alice and I were supposed to be at a "small get-together." How would I explain the raging party full of potential rapists?

"Well, Bella?" Charlie asks. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Fucking Christ, Charlie!" I shout, surprising all of us. All three of them stare at me, with equal looks of shock on their faces. But I just keep on going, keep on venting. "It's thirteen minutes, it's not a big deal. Let it go!" I huff a few times, while they all look at me, wide-eyed.

After what feels like forever, Charlie finally snaps his mouth shut. He glares at me one time, his mustache twitches four times, and he purses his lips two times. "I think it's time you got home, Edmund."

Seriously? "Edward, Dad! His name is Edward! Jesus, Dad, how many times--"

"It's okay," Edward interrupts. It's amazing how just the sound of his velvety voice can completely dissipate my anger. "I really should be going." He smiles that absolutely angelic smile that makes me feel like I have jelly for joints and noodles for bones. He shakes Charlie's hand and begins walking off the porch, but as he passes me he whispers, "You're okay," in a voice that is so deep and gravelly and sexy and just _perfect_ that I almost want to cry. A shiver runs down my spine.

Charlie runs a hand over his stubbly cheek and looks at me funny. "Bella? What the hell are you wearing?"

Oh. Right. Edward's shirt. The clothing from a God's back. Adonis's button-down. The fabric from a deity's closet.

Thankfully, Alice steps in. "Clumsy Bella strikes again, Charlie." She chuckles nervously and runs a hand through her raven hair. "She, umm, spilled salsa all over herself…so Edward let her borrow his shirt." It's a totally lame excuse, but Charlie, being the clueless man he is, seems to accept it.

He heaves a sigh, shaking his head, and growls, "Get inside, you two. Now."

Alice and I both shuffle past Charlie, into the warm house. Dad follows in after us and locks the door. We hear a distant beeping outside, and I smile, imagining Edward honking his horn, saying goodbye to me and reminding me that I'm okay.

Charlie motions for us to sit down on the couch as he settles into his old recliner. "I don't know what's going on with you girls this weekend--the new clothes, the boys, the parties--but I'm not sure I like it."

"We haven't done anything wrong, Dad."

He gives me one of those deep looks that only fathers know how to give, the ones that seem to look right through you, through all your facades, and see everything you don't want them to see. "Not yet."

---

Accidents seem to follow me around, creeping behind every corner and jumping out when I least expect them. That's how it's always been for me.

When I was four, I stepped on a nail that was hidden in Renee's shag carpet. She had been hanging up some of the photos she'd taken in her photography class, and the nail had fallen out of the tin can we kept them in.

I had shrieked in horror, until Renee came over and wrapped my foot in the bottom of her dress, effectively hiding the blood and all evidence of injury--besides the dull pain. Needless to say, the dress was ruined, but my foot survived.

Then, when I was nine, I got lost in Disney World. I had wanted to get Mickey's autograph, so I ran off without telling Charlie.

It took thirty-three minutes and two security guards to reunite me with my dad, and by then, Mickey had retired back to his little condo in Toontown. I never got that autograph, and Charlie insisted on holding my hand for the rest of the day.

So it's safe to say I am used to being in the middle of drastic situations. But the important thing is, I always come out the other end. I may enter through the shithole, but I always, _always_ exit through somewhere much more pleasant.

In other words, I don't let things get to me. Life is too short. Couple that with my proneness to attract disaster, and the results are not too pretty. If I want to be happy, I just can't let things break me down.

What happened with James is no exception. Sure, I was upset--shocked, even. But just like the nail through my heel, and Renee's ruined dress, and Mickey's absent autograph, and Charlie's sweaty palm on mine--it's in the past.

Over. Done with. Old news.

I'm not going to let one skeezy college kid ruin my high school year, my life, whatever.

Alice can't seem to accept this. Apparently, my logic doesn't make sense to her. She thinks I should tell Charlie everything, get him to track the fucker down, and get some "closure."

She doesn't get it.

Shit happens. Especially to me. But what's done is done and a bad attitude isn't going to change anything.

"I won't do it, Alice. It'll only create more problems than it will solve." I'm sitting pretzel-style on my bed, one of my many tattered books in my lap. Alice is sitting on the wooden rocking chair across from me, the one I've had since I was a baby, with a worried look on her face. And to be honest, I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I'm about to go off the deep end. I'm okay, really. Edward said so himself.

"Bella…" Alice says skeptically. She rocks forward on the chair and rests her elbow on her knee, looking at me.

"Really," I say. "I'm over it. In fact, tonight has just proved to me that I need to get out more. I need to stop wasting my high school freedom."

What if something truly awful happens next time? What if I fall down the steps and become a quadriplegic? Then I'll never get to enjoy myself. Then I'll never get to enjoy Edward Cullen and all the goodies that come along with him.

Because let's be honest. How could I ever stay mad at someone that inhumanely gorgeous?

Alice just gapes at me. "You're insane."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm not."

Not really, anyway.

Alice

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Bella continued to be absolutely apathetic when it came to the situation with James, and I continued to try to comprehend what she was thinking.

It's no secret that Bella is a hazard. Anything bad that can happen to her, will happen to her. I've come to love and hate that about my best friend.

So I suppose it makes sense that Bella is an expert at overcoming the shittiest of occurrences. But that doesn't explain why being quasi-raped made my dear best friend want to go out _more._

She should have been huddled in a corner, wrapped up in a tiny ball, and contemplating slitting her wrists. _That _would have been a reasonable reaction. Deciding that she wanted to go to more ragers and keggers…that just made her crazy.

My crazy, hazardous, amazing best friend. No one else but Bella Swan could take an almost tragedy and turn it into something positive.

Edward Cullen may have had something to do with Bella's decision. Him and his scintillating smile. If I weren't so hung up on Jasper Whitlock--asshole tendencies and all--I probably would have turned to mush at the sight of Cullen, too.

After a while, I just stopped fighting her. I wasn't about to make things worse by dwelling on what happened. If Bella wanted to continue our little journey to high school popularity, then who was I to tell her she couldn't? I'd stay by her side, no matter what she wanted to do.

Which is why I set my alarm for the godawful hour of four a.m. today. Bella and I made an agreement that if we were going to continue this scheme to get to the top of the Forks High food chain, then we were going to do it right. Lacy bras and strappy heels included.

"On Monday, I want to look fuckgood," Bella had told me the night of the party, right before she drifted off to sleep. And she will. Because no one looks less than fuckable when Alice Brandon is concerned.

If it means that I have to wake up at the crack of dawn and drive to Charlie's with a box full of Bella-sized clothing, then, gosh darnit, I'll do it. Which I am. And, mind you, it sucks. Waking up at the crack of dawn, I mean.

Bella and Charlie are still asleep when I get there. Lucky bastards.

But not for long.

"Bella Bella Bella!" I sing, sitting on her and unceremoniously bouncing up and down. "Wake up wake up wake up!"

A hand comes up at swats at me blindly, but I ignore it and continue my bouncing. I'm probably enjoying it a little more than I should be.

Before I can enjoy it any longer, though, I'm on the ground and Bella is towering over me, her hair in every direction and her eyes crusted with sleep. "What. The. Fuck," she snarls in a sleepy, yet surprisingly intimidating voice.

I just smile up at her. "Good morning to you too, sleepy head. Let the beautifying begin."

---

To say that Bella and I look damn good for school today is a huge understatement. We look Megan Fox good. We look Robert Pattison good. We look _Jasper Whitlock _good. And that is quite the achievement, if I do say so myself.

I'm dressed in dark grey skinny jeans and black pumps with a white top, and one of those thick black belts that goes right under my tits and makes me look all curvy. I straightened all my spikes out, so my hair is a sleek bob that frames my face and my eyes are all smoky with grey eye shadow.

Then there's Bella. I've always imagined Bella as a bohemian hippie type girl, so I got her this lilac peasant top that gathers at the waist, making some of her stomach and jutting hipbones stick out. I paired that with holey, vintage jeans, a belt, and sexy knee-high boots. Her hair is cascading down in shiny brown waves and her big chocolate eyes are void of makeup. She doesn't need it.

The looks we get in the parking lot confirm my assumptions. People are flat out staring at us. Rosalie Hale included. My outfit puts her khakis and cheap loafers to shame.

The fierce foursome have always congregated in the same spot before school. Every morning, they migrate to the spot right under the huge Forks High sign and sip their Starbucks coffees, chatting about the latest hookups and whatnot. Today they're all there, just like every other day. Jasper is leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette and minding his own business. Rosalie is tucked under Emmett's huge arms, fixing the collar of Edward's shirt, who is on the other side of her. She looks at me and Bella again, her eyes narrowed into two slits.

Edward notices Rosalie's disgusted expression, and he turns his head in our direction. The moment his eyes land on Bella, he takes in every inch of her, absorbing the modest cleavage peeking out from under her shirt and savoring the way her jeans hug her thighs. And then he promptly looks away, like he's trying not to get caught ogling.

I'm about to dissect his every movement with Bella, when I hear my name being shouted from the most perfect lips, and I see Jasper barreling towards us, in all his blonde-haired glory. He skids to a halt right in front of Bella and me, panting for air. "Hey," he wheezes.

Bella says hi, but I respond by crossing my arms and openly glaring at him. After the stunts he pulled at the party the other night, that jackass doesn't deserve my hellos.

"Listen," Jasper says awkwardly, "Edward told me what happened. With James." He looks at Bella, his eyes soft and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She opens her mouth to respond, but I cut her off. "She doesn't need your apologies, Jasper. Now, if you'll excuse us…" I grab Bella's arm and start to lug her away, but Jasper stops me by grabbing my arm and tugging me lightly back to him, my name leaving his lips in a broken whisper.

"Alice. Wait." The way his eyebrows are all knit together makes him look like a sad, pathetic, completely adorable puppy. I want to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. And then devour his face.

__

Jesus, Alice. Snap out of it.

Jasper throws Bella a pointed glance, and she scurries off toward the main entrance of the school. Which leaves just me and Jasper. Normally that thought would send my heart into overdrive, but now it's got me on the verge of hyperventilating. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being such a dick the other night. I mean, if me and Edward would have just listened to you and Bella, and been, you know, a little nicer, maybe…maybe that whole thing with James wouldn't have happened."

Ah. So the guilt is eating away at him, is it? He's not apologizing for hurting me, he's apologizing because he feels responsible for Bella. Which he isn't. No one is responsible for that, except for that perv James.

"If you feel so sorry about what happened to Bella, then maybe you should be telling her this, not me." I don't want to hear it.

He looks at his feet. "Alice, I'm not good at this shit." Obviously. "What I'm trying to say is…I was an asshole. And I really don't want you to hate me like this. I can't _take _you hating me." And when he looks at me, I can tell he means it. He's back to being that boy who held me on his couch and told me not to cry when I humiliated myself. Right now, the asshole I met at the party doesn't exist. _This _is the Jasper I obsess over.

"I forgive you," I sigh. The grin on his face is worth it. He's positively beaming. And then his grin slowly fades, his lips parting and his head dipping towards mine, and before I know it, all the air is leaving my lungs. His lips are on mine, fitting perfectly against them, shocking them in the best way. It's a short kiss, so short that probably no one even noticed it, but it's enough to make me dizzy.

Too soon, he leans back, smiles a sweet smile, and whispers, "See ya, Alice."

I watch as he walks away, back to his friends, his hair whipping in the wind. Refusing the urge to touch my still-tingling lips, I power-walk into the school and into my homeroom, practically knocking over some freshman in the process.

---

After homeroom, I find Bella at her locker. She's trying to run her fingers through her hair, but they keep getting stuck in the curls. "Hairspray is officially banned from the Swan household," she mumbles, barely even looking at me.

How can she be so calm? I feel like the world is falling out from under my feet. Jasper just _kissed _me, after being the best guy in the world, to being a total ass, to apologizing for being said ass. I'm so confused, yet here's Bella, acting like everything's just fine and dandy.

"Bella." She looks at me and chews on a fingernail. I don't even have the energy to yell at her for ruining the manicure I slaved over. "Emergency meeting at my house. Tonight. After school. Be there."

**Ehh. Nothing too exciting, but it had to be done. Review pleaseee.**


	10. Candycoatings, Wet Dreams and Psychics

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just fucked with all her characters._

Bella

"I mean, what the fuck!? Like…gahhhh. I just…He's so…Fuck!" Alice is pacing her room and trying to actually form a complete sentence. Apparently, Jasper was being a total fuckhole at school today, and Alice isn't sure how she should react. She hasn't told me exactly what happened yet, considering she can't speak coherently, but I've already made a secret vow to myself; if Jasper pulled anything remotely close to the shit he did the other night at the party, I'm kicking his tight little ass.

Edward and Jasper were both totally and completely out of line that night. Edward saved me, though, and he's unfairly hot, so I decided to let it slide. Jasper, on the other hand…well whatever happened with him and Alice this morning is going to determine his fate.

"You know," Alice huffs, still pacing, "sometimes I wish I really was a lesbian. Then I wouldn't have to deal with dickwads like friggin Jasper. And you know what else--"

"Alice," I interrupt. "Just tell me what happened."

She chuckles humorlessly at the memory before blurting it all out in a fast, high-pitched, Alice-esque jumble of words. "First that asshole had the audacity to feel guilty for what happened to you and then he gave me what sounded like a heartfelt apology and then he said that he doesn't want me to hate him while looking so fucking genuine and sweet I wanted to dry hump him in his basement and then he kissed me so good that I wanted to do a little jig or something…" She stops to take a few very much needed breaths, and then goes back to pacing.

"Alice…" I start apprehensively. "I don't see what's so bad about any of that."

She pouts her lips and whines, "It's making it really hard for me to be furious with him."

That is so like Alice; trying to stay mad at someone, when all she wants to do is jump his bones. Alice has always been the type to hold a grudge. Once, in fifth grade, she didn't talk to me for two weeks because I thought her Barbie Doll would look better with a mullet. I was wrong, and Alice made sure that I paid the price. That's just how she is.

And I understand that about her. I also understand that she's not the most rational person. So, I spend the next twenty minutes calming my best friend down, and then convincing her to cut Jasper a break. It takes a while, but she finally relents. And just like that, both Jasper and Edward have a clean slate.

Let's hope they don't fuck it up this time.

---

Those embarrassing little moans are leaving my mouth again, but I could honestly give two shits. All that matters right now is the feel of him on top of him, the feel of him on my lips, the feel of him trailing his fingers over my skin. I can smell him all around me, clean and minty and musky and _perfect_.

His tongue glides over my lips, tasting me, before he gently nips at me, the sensation reaching all the way to my toes.

And, God, I never want this to end.

My hips start to grind into him, and he growls into my neck in response. My hands go to his hair, and I pull him back to my lips, plunging my tongue into his eager mouth and massaging it against his.

But it's not enough. I need more.

With my fingers still in his hair, I push his head down gently, and he takes the hint. He climbs down my body, leaving small kisses and shocks of electricity in his wake, until he's right wear I want him. Dipping his fingers into the waistband of my pants, he gives me one of those glorious, crooked, mischievous smiles.

And while he's shimmying my panties off of me, I can't help but whisper his name: "Edward. Oh, Edward."

"Bella," he whispers back in his silky voice. "Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

I startle awake at the sound of my name, and shoot up out of bed, not sure if I should laugh or cry. Damn, I wanted that dream to be real. So badly.

Alice is standing over me, holding two cups of coffee--thank the Lord--with an inquisitive look on her face. She just stares at me, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I ask, my voice sounding groggy and tired.

Her expression looks concerned, then turns amused. Eyebrows still quirked, she asks, "Bells, what exactly were you dreaming about?"

_A delicious, godlike, sexy, bronze-haired man._

I roll my eyes and sip my coffee. "I dreamt about unicorns and rainbows and candy-coated penises, Alice."

"Edward has a candy-coated penis? Jealooooouuussss."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Because, really, how did she take unicorns and turn them into Edward? I know their pretty and magical and all, but unicorns have nothing on Edward Cullen. That's like comparing the Fresh Prince to Uncle Phil. There's just no comparison.

Alice primly sits down next to me on the bed and blows on her coffee, steam emanating from the paper Starbucks cup. "Remember when we went camping the summer going into fifth grade with Renee and Phil? And we all ended up sleeping in the same tent because you left ours on your bedroom floor?"

I don't see where she's going with this, but I nod anyway.

"Okay," she says slowly, like she's talking to a toddler or something. "Do you remember how Renee found out that you broke your Grandma Marie's vintage bud vase?" She leans forward, towards me, and waits for it all to click.

I think back to that horrendous weekend spent in the Forks woods.

It was uncharacteristically warm out, and I was sporting a wicked sunburn. Add four people, a two-person tent and a scratchy sleeping bag, and you get a very unhappy Bella.

I was wedged in between Alice and my mother, and Phil's fingers were somehow dangling in my face. Needless to say, there wasn't very much room, so there wasn't much privacy, either.

Which made my tendency to talk in my sleep a little problematic...

Oh. _Oh_. "Oh my God."

Alice puts both hands up, palms out, and stands up off the bed. "Bella--"

"_No_," I gasp. "I did _not_. Alice. Please. Tell me I did not say Edward Cullen's name in my sleep." I squeeze my eyes shut and mentally cross my fingers.

"Now, calm down, Bella," Alice whispers. "It's not a big--"

"I did, didn't I!?" My face is on fire as a blush seeps over every inch of my skin, and I have to bury my face in my hands to hide it.

A tiny hand rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay, Bells. Wet dreams are totally normal."

Alice

Last week around this time, Bella and I were getting all dolled up for what would be the night that led us to Edward and Jasper.

_This_ Friday is going to rival that first one. Edward is having me, Bella, and Jasper over his house tonight to watch movies, eat popcorn, be semi-normal teens--whatever. All that matters is that this is going to be the first night since the party that me and Jasper will be alone, out of the public eye.

After Bella convinced me to let Jasper off the hook, things between us seemed to be at a standstill. We'd pass each other in the hallway or in the lunch line. He'd give me a wary smile and I'd toss my hair and grin right back. He'd wave and I'd shout a big "Hey you!" across the classroom.

He was tiptoeing around me, not sure if he was completely forgiven. And I must be pretty fucking frightening, because that boy would not even speak to me unless I spoke to him first.

Can you say 'whipped?'

Bella and Edward had the same problem. Edward seemed to coddle Bella after her little "incident" at the party. He'd carry her lunch tray over to our table for her, even though it was totally out of his way, considering he sat on the other side of the cafeteria. Bella would roll her eyes and thank him, then tell him how unnecessary his actions were. He was always around, always there to open a door, or grab Bella's arm before she slipped in a puddle, or carry her books. She seemed a little annoyed with it, but she'd always get this goofy grin on her face when he said, "You're okay." Which he said a lot, for some reason.

I swear, those two are the oddest people I've ever come across.

Besides the over protectiveness on Edward's part, the boys were really sweet this week. And their proposal to spend the night cuddling and watching cheesy movies only makes them sweeter.

"What does one wear to a movie night involving strapping young lads and lotsa cuddling?" I muse, sifting through my closet.

Bella looks up from the vanity, where she is vainly attempting to put on mascara, and shrugs. She furrows her eyebrow at the stick of mascara before tossing it back in my makeup bag. "Alice, I can't do it. I don't want to wear makeup, anyway."

"Isabella," I chide. "I can't make you look amazing for the rest of your life. You have to learn how to perform this tough task on your own."

She responds by whipping a tube of lipstick at my head.

"Ouch, Bells! Don't you know that Abbey Rose lipstick leaves a mark when wielded as a weapon!? Now put on some of that blush. You know how much Edward loves it when you look all flushed."

Blush isn't even necessary anymore, because at my mention of Edward, Bella gets this little smile on her face and her cheeks flood with color. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the two are engaged or some shit. Bella has been all light and airy lately, like she's floating around on her own little cloud, with Edward pulling her around in a toga. Like Zeus.

Mmm. I'm definitely adding that one to my list of fantasies. Jasper dressed as Zeus, penetrating me with his huge lightning bolt…

_Steady, Alice. You gotta actually lose your V-card first._

I think the blissful vibe I've been getting from Bella has something to do with the simultaneous infatuation between her and Edward. They're both nuts over each other. I can tell. I mean, Bella was practically moaning the kid's name in her sleep.

I have a knack for these things. I can tell this is going to work out. In fact, I can practically see it. I can see Bella and Edward--all pale skin and bronze hair and red cheeks--together years from now. And then years after that, too.

And I'm never wrong about these things. I'm like a psychic.

**I know, I know. It's short. And late. And not very exciting. Blame it on the pitiful amount of reviews I got for the last chap :(**

**Okay, I'm done whining. Those of you who did review or give me some advice, thank you.**

**Next chapter will be the movie date. Motivate me.**


	11. Bad Boys and Bad Habits

_**Twilight and all its characters belong to SM.**_

**WARNING: There will be drugs in this chapter. If that offends you, hit that cute little red X in the corner of your page NOW (:**

Bella

Exactly one week ago, Alice and I were merely two names written on the class register at Forks High. We'd walk through the halls with our heads down, our school books pressed tightly to our sweater-clad chests, and try to not get bumped into. No one gave us a passing glance, or even mentioned our names, unless they were feeding off the lesbian rumor.

Which was fine.

We didn't mind the fact that we were invisible to the good people of Forks. We were just fine being each other's everything. And we were. Each other's everything, that is.

Alice was my moral support, my fashion adviser, my go to girl for movie suggestions.

I was her second family, her reason for passing Algebra, her person to call when the kids at school made fun of her.

And vice versa.

Whenever one of us needed something, the other would be there to fill that void. We would bend and twist ourselves to fit into whatever space needed occupying, just so we could see one another happy. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Alice, and I'm sure she'd say the same for me.

There was just one problem--our lack of male interaction.

Alice may have claimed she wanted to go to that basketball game because we needed other friends, but we both knew she preferred those other friends to have something dangling between their legs. And I don't mean a tail.

We could be anything for each other, but we couldn't grow dicks. That was just impossible. Unless you're Chaz Bono, that is.

So it was time to branch out. Which led us to Edward and Jasper.

If you asked me how it was possible, I'd be at loss for words, but somehow, someway, those two were interested in us.

At first, it was obvious we were only their weekend hookups. Everyone who was anyone knew that Jasper and Edward could not go a weekend without getting laid. It was common knowledge, and they prided themselves on that fact.

Maybe they thought deflowering the school lesbians would officially make them high school royalty. Maybe they fantasized about double-teaming unsuspecting nerds. Who knows?

Either way, we ended up in Jasper's basement with a bottle of alcohol making rounds between us. Things that night were beyond amazing.

Then the party. They really fucked things up. But it was to be expected. That's who they were, how they normally would treat a girl. They probably didn't expect us to even care.

But we did. A lot. And I like to think that made them realize that they wanted--_needed--_someone who cared. They were done with skeezy girls who wanted nameless fucks with anyone who was willing, for the sole purpose of upping their status. Jasper and Edward needed girls who were real. Who wouldn't disappear once the alcohol and condoms ran out.

They both knew it--they just didn't want to admit it. But we brought them to their senses. It was a miracle, it was strangely depressing--it was reality.

After that, they apologized for their asshole tendencies, and Alice and I accepted said apology.

Will they fuck up again? Probably. They're out of their comfort zone. But so are Alice and I. The boys have to learn to tone it down and we have to learn to let loose. Somewhere, smack dab in the middle, is where we'll meet. And that's where we can be blissfully happy together.

So when Edward decides he really needs a beer, or Jasper is craving a cigarette--they can have it. I'll be there to twist off that beer cap and steal a few swigs, and Alice will be there to hold the lighter and giggle when Jasper blows smoke rings. They'll teach us how to have fun, and we'll eagerly let them. And we'll show them that someone does care, and they'll appreciate it.

Or at least that's what I like to think will happen.

It's hard not to imagine such things when you're nestled under a blanket with your back pressed up against Edward Cullen's rock hard chest.

We're all sitting on Edward's huge couch, watching some stupid movie that Alice picked out. I don't know what it is; all of my attention has been devoted to one Edward Cullen.

Edward's fingers dance along the exposed skin on my arms, sweeping over the protruding bone in my wrist and touching each and every fingertip, before his entire hand closes around mine and gives it a tight squeeze. His other hand glides over my stomach, over my ribs. Leaning my head back on his shoulder and trying to ignore the furious thumping of my heart, I use my free hand to reach up and tug gently at his hair.

Part of my brain wonders if Jasper and Alice are paying any attention to our under-the-blanket shenanigans, but mostly I just worry about where Edward's hand is going to go next. Right now, it's still concentrating on my stomach, drawing lazy circles that leave trails of fire behind them. His fingers barely brush the under wire of my bra, and my stomach does a little flip.

I want him to touch me. James is the only person who's ever come close to touching me like that, and I want--no, _need_--Edward's hand to erase that memory.

But maybe that isn't the best idea. I mean, I may have been obsessed with this kid for ages, but he's only been interested in me for a week or so. I shouldn't be thinking about letting him fondle me just yet, right? Right?

No. I want this. I really want this.

But at the same time, I can't help but wonder if I'm considering it because I know it's what _he _wants. What he normally would expect from a girl. Which is pathetic. I'm afraid of losing him, and I don't even fully have him yet.

Swallowing a frustrated groan, I still Edward's roaming hand and hold it in mine. I settle back into him, wiggling my ass in his lap just for the thrill of it. He tenses minutely with my movement before relaxing again and bringing his lips to my ear. I can feel them stretching into a grin as he hums contentedly into my ear, the sound making me break out in a matching smile.

For a little while, I try to watch the movie, but it's too terribly obnoxious. The only ones actually watching it are Alice and Jasper, because the former would probably kick the latter's ass if he didn't know the name of every actor and actress and if her shoes matched his tie or what song was playing in the scene where they move the baby furniture into the new house. Those kind of things are important to Alice, for some odd reason.

My lack of interest in the movie combined with my current position--laying down horizontally with Edward spooning me from behind--makes my eyes flutter contentedly against my will, and before I know it, I'm plunging into the continuation of the dream Alice interrupted this morning, the dream about Edward.

Alice

There are certain clues that usually indicate Bella is about to talk in her sleep. One of them is she fitfully kicks all her blankets from her legs until they fall to the ground in a heap. Another is she'll start breathing a little faster and more excitedly than normal.

There's one more indicator. I've noticed that Bella tends to moan at random intervals right before she starts droning on about anything and everything. And that's what she's doing right now.

Barely noticeable groans are escaping her mouth, like words are attempting to come out but are getting strangled along the way. All I can think of is the last time I heard her talk in her sleep, the way Edward's name fell off her tongue in a velvety whisper, the way her body arched forward ever so slightly, like she was searching for his warmth.

I can't let her do those same things right now, right in front of Edward himself.

Perhaps a little too hurriedly, I roll off the couch and shoot up in front of the television, blocking everyone's view, my eyes trained to Bella's lips.

"Alice? What're you doing?"

I look at Jasper and realize for the first time how I'm standing. My legs are shoulder-width apart and my form is concaved minutely, like I'm preparing to sprint in Bella's direction if I have to--which I kind of am anticipating.

Straightening myself I nonchalantly say, "This is boring. Let's do something else."

I am met with a two pairs of raised eyebrows and another moan from Bella's end.

Edward gives me a disbelieving snort. "Alice, all you've been talking about all day is how much you love this movie. Hell, you wouldn't let Jasper take a piss because you didn't want him to miss the scene where the little kids flash each other."

"Okay. First of all, those kids are adorable. Second of all, fuck you, Edward. And third, can we do something else or not?"

Jasper stands behind me and tucks a wayward hair behind my ear. "Sure, Doll. What do you want to do?"

Edward's head snaps up--he was looking with reverence down at Bella's sleeping face--with a wicked grin on his face. "I know what we can do." The way he says it, it sounds like an innuendo of some sort.

The look that Jasper answers with could kill. He and Edward have a sort of silent conversation with Jasper's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and Edward just smirking. He looks like he wants to laugh at how angry my Jasper is getting.

I want to ask what it is Edward was going to suggest, but I don't want to infuriate Jasper any more, and Bella's groaning is picking up speed. I need to get her up. Fast.

"HEY BELLS!" I shout, leaning in her general direction.

She startles awake with a violent jerk, almost sending both her and Edward off the couch. "Jesus, Alice!"

Ignoring her little outburst, I say, "We're trying to figure out something to do."

"Here's a thought," Bella says, her voice still groggy from sleep, "let's all take a nap." She pulls Edward's arms around her and closes her eyes with a content smile.

God. Am I really gonna have to spell it out for her? "Hey. Bells." She doesn't open her eyes, she just hums in acknowledgement. "How did your mom find out about that broken vase again? I can't seem to remember."

Bella's eyes open and widen in horror at my little hint. "Oh my God," she mouths before shooting up off the couch. "Alice, I left my phone in your car!" she says too loudly to be considered appropriate for normal conversation. "Come with me to get it."

Following her outside, I look back at Jasper. He's standing stiffly in the same spot, glaring at Edward. But then I round the corner, into Edward's foyer, and I can't see what's happening anymore.

"What did I say?" Bella asks once Edward's front door slams shut behind us. She grips my shoulders with both hands and squeezes tightly.

Removing her hands, I tell her, "Nothing, thanks to me. I woke you up before you could say anything."

Bella breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ali. Really. You saved my ass."

"You're welcome, girl."

The two of us, not quite ready to return inside, sit down on the porch steps leading to Edward's home. It's an immaculate place, much larger than the rest of the homes in Forks, probably due to the fact that Mr. Cullen is one of the most respected surgeons on this side of Washington. A winding driveway through thick clusters of trees hides the house from all outside scrutiny and a wrought iron gate separates the estate from a small lake. It's like a country club, minus the golf course, almost.

I rest my head on Bella's shoulder, and she pats my knee. "Do you like him?"

Bella's question catches me off guard, and I have to take a minute to process it before I can answer. "Of course I like Jasper. But it's too soon to tell if I _should _like him or not, you know?"

She nods. "Yeah. Same here."

We collectively sigh, our breaths coming out in frozen wisps. It's dark outside, the only sounds being the passing of cars and the chirping of insects. The stillness of night is peaceful, and it calms the nerves that I didn't even realize needed calming.

That's when I realize that Jasper's mere presence excites me and scares me and makes me _feel._ Without him, I can relax and let down my guard, but with him…with him I'm a new person. I'm light and airy, and I feel beautiful. I may be nervous around him, but I'm thrilled to be next to him. He puts an extra beat in my heart and a fluttering butterfly in my stomach. It's a feeling I can't and won't give up--it's exhilarating.

"Think we should go back in?" I ask Bella. I need to get back to him. Now.

She nods. "Guess so. What do you think we're gonna do now?"

"No clue."

It seems Jasper and Edward are discussing the same issue. The moment we walk through the door, Bella and I can hear Jasper saying, "No, Edward. Absolutely not," in what sounds like a hushed shout.

Bella silently shuts the door, and the two of us move in closer to the living room, so we can hear both sides of the conversation.

"Dude, Jas, it won't hurt to ask. They're cool girls. They won't get pissed."

"Edward we have been in their good graces for all of twenty-four hours…"

"Jasper. Come on. They're bored, I'm bored, you're bored. And there's nothing better to do at my house."

"Are you fucking insane--?"

Before Jasper can finish his sentence, Bella shoves me through the door. The boys look at me, Jasper looking bewildered and Edward looking amused.

"What's up?" I ask innocently.

Edward wastes no time. "Are you two up for trying something new?"

Grasping at straws, Jasper blurts out, "You don't have to say yes."

I walk to him and grip his hand, a reassuring smile on my face. "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

Bella

Weed. That's what he had in mind. When he pulled the tiny plastic bag out of his back pocket, I didn't know if I should be offended, or excited, or maybe even disgusted.

But, somehow, Edward convinced us to try it with his enticing voice and reasonable logic. "It's not that bad," he'd said. "It's not like it's cocaine or heroin or anything like that. It just makes you feel so damn good. And then it wears off, no harm done."

Alice and I had looked at him skeptically, while Jasper stood off to the side, looking like he was about to bite Edward's head off.

That was when Edward's eyes softened and his head lowered. "Sorry," he'd said quietly. "I don't want to pressure you girls into anything you don't want to do."

That was the thing. Edward had never really pressured anyone before. The girls he was used to hanging out with were down with pretty much anything. Those girls would have snatched that marijuana out of Edward's hand and rummaged in their purses for a lighter.

Edward wasn't used to girls as straight and narrow as Alice and me. He realized this though, and apologized, so we forgave him.

But that left a deep-set curiosity in the pits of our stomachs. Now that it was right in front of us, in abundance, we had to see what all the hype was about.

I rationalized my decision, of course. I told myself it was all part of the plan--the plan to stop wasting the freedom that comes along with young age. I told myself I was filtering into Edward's world a little more. I told myself I'd never know if I didn't try.

Those justifications are what got me where I am now--sitting on Edward's back deck (so that his house doesn't reek of smoke) wrapped in a blanket and strong arms.

"Okay, Bella. Here you go." Edward places the packed bowl in my hands and moves them both to my lips. Then Jasper leans forward in his plastic lawn chair, being sure to keep Alice securely on his lap, to light it for me. "Inhale," Edward instructs.

The orange glow in the bowl brightens when I suck in, and a burning heat rushes down my throat. The taste is odd, indescribable, but fuckgood. I want more, and I find myself sucking harder on the glass bowl between my lips.

Edward stops me, though. "Easy," he says softly, moving the piece away from my lips. As soon as it's gone, I realize it was too much. I begin coughing fitfully, so much that it feels like my lunch is going to come right back up. Edward rubs my back as I hack away.

"You okay?" I hear Alice ask in a small voice. Poor girl. My little coughing fit has probably convinced her to pass on the whole kush experience.

With one last cough, I say, "Yep." A lazy grin spreads across my face. "I'm fine."

Much of the same happens to Alice when she takes her first hit. She delicately coughs, her hand fisted into Jasper's jacket.

After that, the bowl makes rounds between us, and I can start to take hits without so much as a wheeze.

I watch as Edward repacks the bowl and holds it to his mouth with one hand, lighting it with the other. He sucks in, and I can't help but giggle at his expression as the smoke enters his system. Once I start laughing, though, I can't stop. Then we're all snickering at nothing, looking at each other's crinkled eyes and exposed teeth, and erupting in gut-busting laughter.

Time has no meaning. It goes slow, then it goes fast. I lose track of it altogether.

And Edward was right about it feeling good to be high. My limbs feel like easy flowing waves and my eyes are drooping and I feel like I don't have a single care in the world.

Edward turns me around so I'm facing him and straddling his lap. "Hi," he breathes.

"Mmm. Hi." My eyes flutter and I feel like I'm swaying a little bit.

Edward chuckles, but at what I'm not sure. "How do you feel?"

I smile. "Ahhhhmazing."

He kisses me softly on the lips once. A shock of electricity seems to emanate from his lips, and I feel their absence right away. "Good," he says, his voice husky.

And then we're latched onto each other by the mouths, taking and giving all we have, pouring ourselves into the other and sharing everything that's good about what _we_ have. Me and Edward. We. Us. Right now, in this very moment, we are one entity.

**I just want to say one thing--I do not in any way condone the use of marijuana. It is a part of this story because it goes along with the plot. It adds to the fact that Alice and Bella are caught up in the typical teen mindset that they have to change to fit into other's lives, when they should really just be who they are. This is why they smoke the weed. I am not trying to glorify it.**

**That being said, you were warned. If you were offended by this, I am truly sorry. But this scene will continue in the next chapter. Remember: you were forewarned.**

**Also, I'm having a little contest. Here's how it's going to work: If you can guess the movie that Alice chose for the group to watch, I'll write you a oneshot about absolutely anything Twilight related. It can be an outtake from this story, or someting completely original! Whatever you want! Guess via review. The first person to guess correctly will win, obviously.**

**Here's some hints:**

**-There was an actor mentioned earlier in this fic. He starred in this movie.**

**-I was watching the Fresh Prince while writing this chapter. Yeah. Figure that one out.**

GOOD LUCK! I hope someone gets it, because I feel like I'm not giving enough hints...


End file.
